Kaleidoscope
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke is a photographer who works hard for what he has; Naruto is a spare model who has a troubling home life. When their fates get tangled together will love be enough to fix what's already broken or will they both be taken down by hidden secrets? SasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, BoyxBoy in later chapters, etc. Will update warnings as I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. That goes for all chapters after this.

Sasuke slammed the door of his black mustang gt loudly and cursed, not caring if the people walking by on the street gave him weird looks. His brother had failed to wake him up as promised and his first appointment of the day was at eight, it was already seven-thirty.

He prayed to any god that was listening that he had time to set everything up before the first model got there. God knew how bitchy these people could get if everything wasn't absolutely perfect.

He quickened his pace down the short walk from the parking lot to his studio, Kaleidoscope, reaching the frosted glass door within seconds. He looked at the set of keys in his pale hand and automatically found the one that unlocked the studio door and let himself in.

The large building was completely dark, save for the large fishtank that was built into the wall in the front office. He reached to his right and flicked on all eight light switches at once, watching for a moment as the whole building came to life.

It was a really nice studio if he could say so himself. The walls were a deep ash color throughout the whole front of the building, the front had a simple yet elegant wooden desk where one of his secretary's Haruno Sakura worked, there was also a bathroom and about a dozen padded black chairs in the lobby for the waiting customers.

A door to the right lead to his studio, where he did all of his work. The room had deep scarlet colored floors and ceiling, lime green walls with various sizes and types of pictures littered the walls, each in it's own frame.

A white curtain was set up on rods to cover a majority of the right side of the rooms walls, tripods and tall lights were spread out as needed so he could get the perfect shot each time. There was a medium sized storage room to the left where he kept all his extra equipment, all his extra cameras, tripods, lights, screens, and even film for when he used it, and a couple of chairs along the back wall. Then there was the last two rooms in the building, another private bathroom for the picky customers and his office.

Everything he has now, he earned it. From the time he was thirteen he knew he wanted to become a professional photographer so he had his father open him a savings account. He had put all of his hard earned money into his savings so he could buy a studio when he became older, with his mother and father's help he had made his dream come true.

He was now the top photographer money could hire. His mother had gotten him his first camera when he was fourteen and from then he built his way to the top. Sure, his family was rich and successful but he wanted to be as independent as they would allow.

He knew all he had to do was ask for something and his parents would get it for him in a heartbeat, but unlike most rich kids he didn't like that lifestyle. He was his own person and no matter how much his father hated it he still supported him all the way, it was his choice.

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone behind him slipped through the door, the bells chiming loudly. He turned around and saw Sakura standing in front of him with a questioning look.

"Sasuke-sama? Did you just get here?" She asked in a quiet voice filled with surprise.

He nodded and moved out of her way so she could get to her desk. "Yes, my brother failed to wake me up like he promised too. I'll need you to go out sometime today and get me a new alarm clock."

Sakura smiled gently at him and nodded, her soft pink hair moving with her head. "Okay. Do you need some help setting up? First appointment arrives in about twenty minutes..."

"Yes, everything from yesterday is still set up so all we have to do is turn everything on and set up the camera and tripod as well as the food." Sasuke frowned.

He hadn't meant to spend so much time thinking about the past and his studio, his didn't know his first client and wasn't sure how they were going to act. Some of the models were complete bitches while others were pleasantly snobby, very few were actually nice.

"I'll need you to get the refreshments and snacks set up." He said in a smooth voice. "Also, call Karin and Ino and tell them if they aren't here in twenty minutes they are fired."

Honestly, the only reason he even bothered with the food and drinks is because it was a requirement. Most of the models were to ignorant to eat at home, much less the studio. Starving for perfection was the term he used.

Thankfully he had never had one of them to pass out here, yet. His business had been up and running for three years now, he was only eighteen. He's had lots of different people to come here, requesting his services.

Hyuuga Hinata had been here quite a few times over the years, she was known for her acting skills. Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and lots of others were models or actors as well.

From people to objects, Sasuke could capture it all. He had a thing for catching the right mood at the right time and place. That's what made him number one.

"All set up Sasuke-sama! Also they are on their way."

Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts once more and he cursed loudly, he had to get the rest of this set up now. There was less than ten minutes left before number one arrived, he was normally more on task than this.

He silently cursed Itachi under his breath as he sat his camera bag on a long table and started unpacking everything. He called Sakura back into the room and asked her to plug everything in for him before she left to go back to her desk up front.

By the time he got everything set up and he was ready to go it was eight-ten, great he as well as the first model and his two other workers were late. He sighed, at least they couldn't bitch about him not being ready now.

Now all he had to do was wait for Karin and Ino to get here, they were his other assistance. They helped with wardrobe as well as anything else the models needed including make-up and hair.

He looked at his watch once more, wondering how long it would be before his mystery guest showed up. He knew it was a male but he didn't recognize the name.

He heard the bells on the front door chime and hoped it was his client so he could finally get the day started. Giving the room another glance so he made sure everything was in place and set up like it was suppose to be and all the clothes were set out, he turned to the door, waiting.

Not too much longer Sakura appeared at the door and lead someone into the room. The boy was rather short, sun kissed skin and bright azure eyes with shaggy blonde hair that fell into his face and over his ears, he was skinny, too skinny Sasuke noted.

The young boy didn't look like he could be any older than seventeen. He was dressed in a skin tight pair of black stone wash skinny jeans, a form fitting t-shirt with the linkin park logo on it and a pair of black and white converse with neon orange shoe strings. His outfit was topped off with a single black fingerless gloves and a neon yellow wrist band on his left wrist.

The boy looked like he could fit into Sakura's clothes and that was saying something. Sakura was really lean, maybe a size two.

'Typical HotTopic model' He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-sama, this is Uzumaki Naruto. I've helped you lay out all the clothes and accessories, if you need anything more I'll be right up front." Sakura said with a smile before turning to Naruto. "Would you like anything to drink or eat Uzumaki-san?"

"No." Naruto snapped, shooting her an accusing look before crossing his arms over his chest and looking the other way. There was no way in hell he was eating anything here, he would just eat when he got home.

Sakura gave him a small smile, ignoring his bitter tone and turned to leave. They dealt with these prissy kids all the time, Naruto would be no different.

"It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Sasuke held his right hand out in a welcoming shake.

Naruto simply turned away from him and stalked further into the large room, looking around with a blank face. He just wanted to get this over with and get out of here, back to the safety of his own home.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's rudeness and walked over so he was standing beside him. He only had to put up with his attitude for a few hours, he could do it. He was rather good at hiding his own emotions, living with his father and Itachi and all.

"Let's get started then." Sasuke walked past him and pointed to a Japanese styled changing curtain. "You change behind there, I'll give you the outfit and explain anything you aren't sure of, my other assistants will be here soon."

"Tch. Late assistance? Should have known this place would suck a-"

"Excuse me Sasuke-sama, sorry we're late. You know how the traffic is this time of morning..." A blonde haired girl spoke quickly and loudly.

"It's alright Ino, this is Uzumaki-san." The raven gestured to the shorter boy. "Please help him get into his first outfit, they are all hung up according to number like always."

Ino nodded and quickly walked over to the rack of clothes by the changing curtain followed by Karin. He listened to Naruto fuss and bicker to his assistance and knew this was going to be a long day.

He sighed and prayed for the strength to get through it without getting a headache.


	2. Give you hell

**Aurthor's Note: To Nekokiki; Thank you for the sweet review! This is much different than any of my others, then again I always get these random idea's off the top of my head! Arigatou! Also, I just wanted to say no one is perfect. Love yourself for who you are and don't care what other's think of you, your not really living if you spend your whole life caring what others think about you. **

**So everyone do yourself a favor, live for yourself. **

**ALSO ALSO, Does anyone want the next chapter to be from Naruto's side instead of Sasuke's? I can change it around throughout the fic, that would work..**

"No Naruto!" Sasuke snapped for the fifth time that day. "Put your arms up and hold on to the hair in the back like this, gently."

Sasuke let his camera slip from his grasp and ignored it when it harshly slammed against his chest bone. He threw his arms up and grasped the back of his head with his hands gently, his back arching in the lazy yet relaxed position.

They had been doing this shoot for two hours now and so far he'd had to explain the different poses to Naruto five times all the while not getting too cocky. He had listened to the blonde yell at him, watched him glare at him, walk away from the set, and yell at his assistance.

He was so, so very close to kicking this boy out of his studio it wasn't even funny. He had never, not once kicked someone out but the way Naruto was acting was ridicules. He had seen three year olds who didn't get their way act better than this boy.

He listened as Naruto growled once again as he threw his tan arms up in the air. "I just fucking did that you prick!" The blonde screamed, earning the attention of Ino and Karin who were preparing the last outfit for this shoot.

"No you didn't! You had your hands on top of you're head not behind it." The raven responded as calmly as he could.

"Okay you arrogant asshole, if you know so fucking much why don't you just do it!" Naruto bit out harshly, throwing him a nasty look.

"Because you're the fucking model!" Sasuke finally yelled back with a glare of his own. "This is you're job. My job is to take pictures of you while you do your job. So please, stop bitching and just listen to me so we can get through this."

The blonde seemingly ignored him for a few moments, daring him to say another word. After a few more minutes of this intense glare battle Naruto finally sighed, looking away.

"Fine."

"Arigatou," Sasuke nodded and readied his camera once more.

He only needed to take a couple more shots of Naruto in this outfit and a few of him in the next one and all this would be over. He could honestly say, with no guilt, he was ready for this blonde monstrosity to leave.

For someone so young and beautiful you would expect a much better attitude. He vaguely wondered what had made the blonde this way, his mother had always told him to never judge anyone by how they look.

Everyone has a story. No matter if that story is bad or good, that story is what's made the person telling it who they are today. Growing up in a rich home with a brother who taunted his existence and a father who supported him but at the same time wished he would be more like his older brother, verbally told him so on more than one occasion, he had wanted to prove them all wrong, show them he didn't need them.

Still to this day he lives by one rule and one rule alone, don't care what other people think of you, even if it's family. If you care what other's think of you then your just setting yourself up for a life of pain.

He knew what everyone else said, 'it's harder than you think not to care.' and it was. But, if you push through that and get past all the strange looks and hurtful words then you can finally become who you want in life.

However much he hated living at home and living around his brother and father they would always be his family. In order to live his life to the fullest he had to accept their mocking words and daunting stairs, that was life.

That was his life and no one could live his life better than he himself.

Many kids that he has met have always wished to be someone else in some way or another. This profession made you see that clearly. All the models he met, they weren't really there. Sure they were there physical but mentally they weren't.

They spent their days worrying about how they looked, what others thought of their latest photoshoot photo's or what they were going to do to better themselves. Honestly, use Naruto for an example.

Here was this extremely beautiful young boy with eyes that could light up a room, bluer than the bluest skies and deeper than the Atlantic ocean, a tan body with zero blemishes or scars, except for his face, but those whisker like marks were a part of him, without those he wouldn't be him, he was lean. Too lean to be healthy, and that's what this was about.

Just from looking at this young teenage boy you could tell he's had more than his fair share of trouble. It was inhumane to starve yourself just so you could get on the cover of vague magazine, yet here he was.

Sasuke felt sorry for all these poor young people who have to suffer just so they can do what they love, no one deserved that. But that was life.

By the time the photoshoot was finished and Naruto was back into his normal clothes it was nearing lunch time, luck for him since he didn't get to eat breakfast this morning thanks to a certain brother of his.

"Sasuke-same, we're going on our lunch break now." The blonde haired female spoke in a breathless voice. "Sorry to leave you with Uzumaki-san but erm..."

"He's a fucking asshole." Karin, the crimson haired girl snapped quietly as she pulled Ino out of the room, slamming the door.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day knowing he was going to be with Naruto for a few more minutes. Looking around the room he spotted the said blonde fixing his outfit in the large mirror hanging on the wall by the changing curtain.

"Naruto?" The raven questioned quietly upon seeing the distraught look cross Naruto's features when he looked into the mirror. "Is everything alright?"

Naruto's head snapped up from looking in the mirror to look at the raven with big azure eyes. "Tch. Of course dumbass."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, a wicked noise sounding out into the still room. He needed to finish things up with Naruto before he snapped. He was completely fed up with his childish attitude. No one had the right to disrespect him or the other people who worked in this building like Naruto had been doing all morning.

"I was just making sure you were alright." The raven glared harder at the shorter boy.

"Why wouldn't it be? Now that I get to leave this crusty old place everything is fine." Naruto snorted.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is Naruto but you can stop acting like some prissy bitch or you can just leave! All day you've been nothing but a rude, arrogant, stubborn, whiney, pathetic little bastard! Act your fucking ag-"

Sasuke was cut off by a small hand connecting with his face, a sickening sound crackled through the air like gunshots in the dead of night. He looked at the blonde with wide eyes, his hand coming up to cradle his cheek where he had been violently slapped.

Naruto stood in front of him with his head bowed down, his hand slowly falling back to his side. Shaggy blonde hair feathered over a tan face, hiding him from Sasuke's taller view. His chest was heaving up and down slowly, talking calming deep breaths.

"You don't know me..." Naruto started. "You can't judge me because you don't know me."

He lifted his head so he was looking into Sasuke's shocked eyes, azure meeting onyx. He wasn't sure what he felt besides anger at that moment but there was a twinge deep in his heart, maybe regret.

"You've already been payed, I'm leaving." Naruto walked past the dark haired man, ignoring the eyes as they watched him leave.


	3. Nikushimi no sekai

**Aurthors note: I have a cold D: I can hardly breathe but here I am, writing a new update between naps because this story is my main focus right now XD Anyways, Arigatou for all the reviews and Pm's and gomenasai I took so long to update! I was trying to make this chapter a long one and I'm in one of my funky moods where I erase everything and start over about twenty times because I don't think my grammer is good and it needs more detail T_T Oi, the life of an aurthor! **

**I'll be adding two new aurthors note features from here til the end of this fanfiction. One will be the 'Quote of the chapter' and I will be nameing the chapters, UNLESS I'm feeling like complete crap, then you probaby won't get anything but the chapter because it takes all I have to write it atm *_***

**LAST THING I PROMISE! Now I'm not one of those review greedy aurthors however, they are nice. They are the highlight of my day(no joke I'm so ashamedx_x) So please leave some love! Tell me what you did or didn't like, what you might want to see in the next chapter, characters you would like to see in it(I don't write crossover) etc. **

**Quote of the chapter: ** _Nobody has ever held me when I cried or seen the real me, when someone asks 'are you alright?' I just say 'I'm fine.' and walk away. No one has ever said to me, "No your not." -Unknown._

**Song used- Sara's song from Naruto Shippuden movie 4 the lost tower, I aultered it a bit.**

**Chapter Three- A world of hate**

Sasuke had been standing in the same exact spot for quite a few minutes even after the blonde had left. The back of his slim hand pressed gently against his brightened cheek. He could lie and say he had expected the hit but he didn't, who would have? In all of his eighteen years of living on this god forsaken planet he had never, not once been slapped in the face. He couldn't exactly say he blaimed Naruto for doing what he did but he still wouldn't just let someone slap him in the face and get away with it.

He could see from the expression on the younger boys face he hadn't been telling the truth when he said he was alright. He could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes as clear as day. Though he was sure the one known as Naruto Uzumaki had, had a pretty rough life it was none of his concern. He would admit when he was in the wrong and defend when he was in the right but he shouldn't have snapped at a client like he had.

There were always going to be angry people in this world as long as it existed, he would just have to deal with it. It was unprofessinal to yell at a client, much less call them whiney little bitch bastards...

He silently cursed under his breath and dropped his hand back down by his side. He just wanted to get this day over with so he could go home, take a hot shower, and forget all about today. He would have to get Sakura to get him a new alarm clock before he left though, his old one had bit the dust.

The raven made his way to the front office where Sakura was sitting eating her lunch. It was time for his lunch break but he wasn't feeling very hungry anymore, he would just eat later.

As the day came to a close and everyone had already gone home it was nearing seven in the evening. The sun was starting to set behind the tall grassy mountain tops and a gentle breeze carried the scent of magnolia's through the streets. It felt good to have a breath of fresh air, he'd been inside all day just like every other day that wasn't his days off.

The whole day he'd been trying to forget what had happened with Naruto, push it to the back of his mind and forget. However, he hadn't been able to do that. Throughout the remainder of the day he'd been pleagued with thoughts of the spunky blonde.

One part of him wanted to beat the smart mouthed little shit to a bloody pulp for smacking him in the face and another part of him admired the fact that Naruto had the audacity to actually slap him in the face. The more he thought about it the worse he felt about the whole situation.

Naruto might had been a handfull but he didn't deserve to be called all those names, he was just a teenager afterall. Sasuke should have just held out a few moments longer and the blonde would have been out of his sight for good. Now, he couldn't just let it end like this.

He was having a internal debait rather he should see Naruto again or leave it as it was. By the time he made it home he had decided he would get his number from Sakura tomorrow and call him. He needed to apologize, that was the least he could do.

He closed the door to his car with his foot and quickly made his way inside. It was dark now and the chill biting cold was nipping at his skin, making the hair on his arms stand up from the cold.

He balanced the box of leftover sweets on one arm while he used the other to push the front door open, welcoming the warmth that enveloped him. No one here at the house liked sweets very much but he was sure someone would eat them, the staff if nothing else.

No sooner than he had layed the box on the kitchen counter did his brother come to greet him with a sly smirk on his flawless features. He held his breath and waited for the snide comment that would soon follow that ferrel smirk and he didn't have to wait long.

"I do hope you made it to work on time Sasuke," The older Uchiha started in a montone voice. "I started to wake you but you looked so at peace, I couldn't bring myself to bother you."

Sasuke looked up at his older brother with a glare. If looks could kill Itachi would have been dead long ago, too bad. He threw his keys onto the counter and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was right on time thank you." He lied. "You don't have to worry about waking me tomorrow, I have a new alarm clock. However, if you ever need me to wake you up..." He smiled slightly at his older brother.

"You can go to hell." Sasuke snarled, grabbing his keys and roughly shouldering past Itachi.

His brother was nothing more than a bastard, he was just like their father. He had always been number one, he'd always been their fathers little puppet. He was glad it wasn't him, he couldn't live a life of faulse expectations and lies, he'd rather be his own person.

Sasuke prayed for the day when Itachi got married and moved out of the house. He had been looking for a apartment near the studio for a few weeks now and couldn't wait to get out himself.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to live with a normal family, one with love and care. All this family had was a image thanks to his father and brother, his mother only went along with everything because she didn't have the heart to go against her husband.

Sasuke shook his head, shaking these thoughts away. He didn't need to be thinking about the what if's right now he had to focus on the here and now. And right now he was stripping his clothes off to get into the shower.

Steam from the shower fogged the mirror and dampened his pale skin as soon as he was naked. He didn't bother looking at himself in the mirror, he was fine. So he stepped into the shower, a sigh escaping his supple lips as the steaming water streamed over his tense muscles making them relax.

He leaned his head back so the water ran over his face and wet his hair. Sometimes all you needed to do was relax a little and just let everything go, it was all you could do to keep from going insane.

He couldn't lose sight of himself at times like these. He had to know who he was and what he wanted, he had always known. Sometime thought, he started to doubt himself just like any other person.

Only for him there was no one there to reassure him everything was alright.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

A loud groan echoed through the room before a small hand harshly slammed down on the alarm clock. It was too early for anything he didn't even know why he had set an alarm to be honest. Maybe because his guardian wouldn't wake him even if he begged. He quietly got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't want to be too loud and wake his guardian, that would just prove to be a disaster. A disaster he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

He took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt. The house was your normal 'perfect-lovely-dovey-family-home' sized house that he knew like the back of his hand. He had been living here since he was ten with his foster parent, he was now seventeen.

Those seven years of his life... They had defined him. The other ten had as well but nothing like the last seven. He had never know the dark parts of the world, he had no desire to. Yet, he showed him everything there was to know about them, he was like a fire that consumed everything it touched with it's burning flames, he had found the key and shattered everything there was left inside of him until the pieces were unrecognizable.

He hadn't always been a foster child. He had somehow managed to get lost from his parents when he was eight and he'd never seen them again. He didn't really remember them, he didn't remember their names or their faces, thought sometimes at night when he was laying in bed he could hear this voice in the back of his mind singing to him.

_'The light rising above the tower, thoughts boil and run high, a dragon path to be protected, pierced with a shining blade, look at the sky. Sand and wind may rage proud blossoming, bright sun dancing in flowers and never will it die. The light flowing in spirals to the garden where the dragon's claws end, shadows of the olden days...'_

It was a weird song to say in the least, but the voice that was singing it was so beautiful. A velvety silk that flowed like the water over a babbling brook. It made his heart strings tug and he would often sit alone in his room after a bad day and sing it to himself in a mere whisper. He often wondered about his real parents.

Did they ever try to find him? Did they remember him? Did they miss him? Did he have brothers or sisters? He had so many questions that he would never get the answers to and it hurt to know that. Were they even alive? Did they love him?

Love... Would he ever know love? What was this myth everyone spoke of, the myth called 'love'? He didn't believe in love. There was nothing to believe in, in this harsh world but bitter darkness. There was no light, there was no day, no sun, only darkness.

Darkness... That struck something in his heart.

Sasuke was trying to be nice to him yesterday yet he had done nothing but be a brat in return. In all honesty the moment he saw Sasuke he was afraid. Intimidated. He couldn't be nice to Sasuke because if he was nice to Sasuke then Sasuke would look at him with eyes he wasn't sure he could handle. He hated seeing so much happiness in someone, it was fake. Everything was fake.

He felt bad about striking him when he had but, he didn't need someone else to say those things to him. He heard how much he was hated and how horrible he was enough from people he didn't want to think about; he knew everything there was to say already. Part of him guessed the reason he had reacted the way he had was because he knew he wouldn't be hurt in return, he could close his eyes and imagine Sasuke to be someone else, someone he hated and someone who hated him.

_Him._

No, there was no love in this bitter world. Nothing but dark playgrounds and angry skies, nameless faces that glared at you with so much hate you just collapsed to the ground and screamed your lungs out for this nightmare to be over already, just to wake up and forget the bad dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was life.

And without life he was nothing, he was trained to be this way. He was nothing more than a pathetic lapdog who obeyed his masters every wish or suffered the consequences. A dog that wound up cowering in a corner when someone approached him, whimpering and scampering away. Bearing his teeth and threatening to attack them and not stop until there was nothing left of them but blood, so much blood.

Yes, this was his life. The life of Naruto Uzumaki was one he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

_He_ was the only one to blame for all of this, he had broken his and glued him back together, attaching strings and controlling his every move.


	4. Get you off my mind

**Aurthors note: Ello everyone! I'm feeling a bit better now, migrains and a stuffy nose as well as a cough is all that's left! Wow that's pretty much the whole cold XD Oh well! If you've stuck with me this far then thank you, if you plan on sticking with me throughout the rest of the story then thank you thank you! My stories are as bit weird as most of you who have read some of my other work probably know. I start a story and make a story line as I write, I don't have one before hand. HOWEVER, This works well for me, it leaves me room to compromise things. I do have a plan for this one, some of you might have thought about it from a few paragraphs in the last chapter, but I have big plans for this story(;**

LIFE LESSON: I'm only 15 and I'm gonna be taking my drivers test soon, again... The first time was really runny actually... See, I didn't know you weren't suppose to tell the driving instructor what you actually did at a red light besides stop, so when he asked me I responded 'stop, then I usually check my email, facebook, and reply to texts.' yeah needless to say, I failed. So I'm re-taking it XD Moral of this story, LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES!

**Now, there are a couple reviewers I wanna say something too.**

**Crownymars: What don't you understand? I'd be delighted to explain anything to you! ^_^**

**Scarlettxx: Arigatou! Hope you injoyed your sasunaru cyber cookies! ;D**

**Quote: **_**When we have wronged someone, an apology is the critical first step.**_

**Chapter four: Gotta get you off my mind.**

_**Guilt**_.

He had never felt this much _guilt _before. It was stupid to start a brain riot over something so small, but that was the problem. Sure Sasuke might have been use to being slapped in the face by angry people, sure he might be use to being yelled at, sure he might have already forgotten about the whole insident, but he hadn't. He hadn't been _able_ to forget about it.

It had been two days since then and the memorie of how his hand had met the soft alabaster skin of the ravens cheek was haunting his mind. The sound that harsh contact made was such so loud, like thunder clapping through the midnight sky in the pouring rain. For that breif instant he had thought about how he had never felt skin as soft and flawless as Sasuke's... That freaked him out a little.

Who cares how soft a strangers skin is? He wasn't some kind of creep who went around slapping people just to feel how soft their skin was, that was crazy. The way the Uchiha's midnight eyes had widened in shock, the way his skin turned bright red, like a bright blush covering his cheek... He wished he could take it back.

Naruto sighed and glanced down at his cellphone, it was already 4:15pm... Maybe he could just go to the studio and see if Sasuke was there? He could apologize to him and then all this would be over. No more Sasuke Uchiha, no more slapping, no more thinking about it. Plain and simple.

With that decided he stood from his bed as quietly as possible and made his way downstairs. _He_ was around the house somewhere so he had to be extra quiet, he didn't want to run into him right now. He wanted to go do what he needed to do and then he could deal with _him_ when he got home. He knew he wasn't suppose to leave without telling him so he couldn't get caught or he would have to face the consaquinces.

Though that damn squeaking floorboard had other plans. That _one_ stupid piece of wood got him in more trouble than any piece of wood should be capable of. He flinched when a cold hand landed on his shoulder, his whole body visibly shrinking away from the man.

"Naruto, were you going somewhere?" The dark voice asked calmly, tightning his hand on the small boys shoulder.

"No sir," Naruto quickly shook his head. "I was just going to get some water."

He had gotten use to lying to his guardian over the years he'd been with him. It was wrong he knew, but it was either lie or tell the truth and in these cases, the truth got you in more trouble than the lie. It was just the way things between them were. _He_ was a posessive freak, Naruto was _scared _of _him._ No one could understand his fear as well as him, he would never let anyone.

"Naruto, didn't I tell you before? You look at me when your talking to me." The man bit out, turning the boy to face him.

Naruto kept his head down, looking at the floor was better than looking at _his_ face. He shivered when that hand slid from his shoulder to his face, guiding his face to look up at him. He struggled to keep the fear from showing in his eyes, but by the smirk on the older mans face he knew he failed.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll get you a glass of water."

Naruto hesitantly backed away from him, not taking his eyes off of him for even a second. He knew what he was doing, this was one of his sick games. If he played his cards right he would make it out of here quickly, but if he failed... If he failed he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a few hours at least, he wouldn't be able to _move_.

These games, he had learned them. He had learned the rules and the consequences to them. Sometimes he was introduced to a new game, one he wasn't yet familiar with and he would lose, he would lose that game and losing these games was a matter of life or death. These games were sick and twisted, they fucked with his head and made him remember things he didn't want to remember.

Yes, these games were fun for his master to play.

_He_ returned a moment later with a glass of water in his hand, offering it to Naruto. Naruto took it slowly, still not taking his eyes from the older male. Drink it but don't drink it. So it was this game. He knew this one well, he could make it out of here in the next few minutes, this game was easy. '_He must not be in too bad of a mood_.' Naruto thought to himself.

He took a hesitant sip from the glass of cool water. He didn't swallow it though, he spit it back into the glass unnoticeable and sat the glass down on the table in front of him. "Thank you."

"No problem Naruto, now, what were you really doing?" The man stood tall, towering over his slumped form, his moonlight arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I was going to ask you if I could go out for a little while..." Naruto looked up at him, not meeting his eyes.

A quiet laugh crackled around the quiet room like electricity for a few seconds before a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and snatched him from the couch. _His_ other hand came up to gently stroke Naruto's tan cheek, his face a few inches from Naruto's as he licked his lips. "And what will you do for me if I say yes?"

Naruto bit his lip, his breath coming out slow and uneven as he looked down at the older man's lips. He didn't want to do _anything_ for him, he wanted to scream 'nothing you sick fuck!' and run out of the door, get as far away from this place as possible but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to apologize to Sasuke so he could stop thinking about him, he would make this sacrifice for himself. Just this once, he would comply.

He knew what he needed to do, he knew what he had been taught. If he didn't do this right then he wouldn't get to leave and he wouldn't have time to prepare himself for what was to come, he had to do this right so he could move the next day. He closed his eyes tightly and removed his hand from the older man's grasp, grabbing the material of his navy blue shirt in his fists and pressing his body as close to _him_ as he could, he moved so his face was right in front of his, his lips only a hair away.

Naruto could feel their breaths mixing together and it made him sick, he felt nausious. _'Do this for yourself Naruto.' _ he thought to himself. Sacrafices were to be made if he wanted to get out of this house for a little while. So he brushed his cheek against _his_ pale one whispering his ear; "Whatever you want Muku-sama.",

**Aurthors note: Cliff hanger? For those of you who don't know or don't remember Muku, he is from 'Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The lost tower' Look him up on google, he's hot(; He looks really young, and he is, but in the fic he's gonna be 20.**

**Reviews are like air to me3**


	5. Call me maybe

**Aurthors note: Bahhumbug! My fish goldfish, Fruitloop, died today :' Just wanna quickly thank all of those reading my story and give you cyber cookies3**

**Quote: **_**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.**_

**Chapter Five- Hey bastard, I know I just slapped you and this is crazy, but here's my number, call me maybe?**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I emerged from the house as quickly as possible, I was in a hurry to get away from Muku . All I wanted to do was get to Sasuke and apologize so I could go about my day like any other normal person would. Lord knows the sooner I got that annoying prick off of my mind the better off I would be. I had a lot going on in my life between the photoshoots I had to attend, which weren't that often actually, I was like a stand in, only needed when someone was sick and couldn't make it.

It didn't bother me thought, apart from my occasional photosession I was a normal teenage boy. Well, as normal as one could get while living with someone as cruel as Muku... Perhaps I deserved this? Maybe I was some horrible person in my pastlife... That would explain why I was given this life...

As I walked down the street a frown suddenly took over my face as my stomach growled quietly. I ignored it as best as I could, that empty feeling inside of me desperate to be filled. I couldn't just go and eat something, I had to maintain my shape not only for my job but for my master as well. He didn't like it when I gained a couple of pounds, I was fat and disgusting he said, I needed to be healthy.

I bet you are wondering why I call him my master, it's not like I'm a dog right? Wrong. He'd had me since I was a small child and I didn't know anything else, he showed me things and taught me how to act. It's like he trained me, just like a dog. If he said sit, I was to sit. If he said lay down, I was to lay down. That's just the way it was, this was all I knew, he was all I knew.

I hated him yet I was raised to love him and everything that he did for me, everything he did to me. As a small child I didn't understand what was going on so I just went with the flow but, I thought that was love, I didn't know any other love. But as I got older I started to realize it was wrong, I would see people with their family's and see how happy they were, I would see how someone else's father wasn't holding their kids close or touching them in places that shouldn't be touched by a father, I saw that they didn't kiss their kids on the lips of strip them naked when they wanted to play.

They swung their kids on swings or caught them at the end of the slide, threw the ball or played tag. I realized then that what Muku did to me was wrong, but it was the only type of love I knew. At first I enjoyed the way he touched me and caressed me, but when I realized that it was wrong I started to shy away from him, I started feeling sick when he touched me like that, I didn't want his love anymore. Not that type of love.

I grew to hate him and his touch, just looking at him makes me sick but I have to obey him because that's all I know... Muku is my master and I am his slave. He realized that I hated those things that he did to me and that's when everything went from bad to worse. I guess he was scared I would tell someone or maybe it was because that's the day I told him in my own words how much I disliked being touched intimately by him, either way that was the day he started being forceful with me, the words he said that night... They still haunt me.

_Naruto lay in his own bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around himself, he feared Muku would call him again tonight. He had been called to Muku's room everyday that week so far, and it was Saturday. He could hardly move, everything inside of him hurt. This was all so wrong, he wanted to report Muku, he wanted to be free and be loved like a normal child should be loved._

_Maybe if he just told him how he felt about all of this then he would smiled at that, he was thirteen now so he could be a big boy and tell him to stop putting his hands on him. It was the least he could do for himself. Maybe everything would go perfect and they could be a normal family like his friend Gaara and his family, Gaara's father loved him very much as well as his brother and sister. His mother wasn't around anymore but he was sure she loved him all the same. Yeah he would do just that, he would confront him about all of this. He wasn't scared!_

_So when Muku suddenly called his name from his own room why did his heat beat speed up and the sudden feeling of agony overcome his thirteen year old frame?_

_None the less he knew he had to go to him before he came looking for him because that would only make it worse. He tried his best to control his fear as he walked as slowly as possibly down the hallway that seemed way too short all of a sudden. If he didn't show his fear then maybe it would be easier to admit his feelings to Muku. He pushed the only thing left separating him and his guardian open and walked into his room with his head held high._

_"Yes Muku-sama?" _

_"Come here, I want to play a game." Muku motioned for him to come and he complied._

_Naruto stood at the edge of the bed and looked up at his master wondering what game it would be tonight. They had many different 'games' that they played, none of them were the type of games Gaara and his father played. He'd much rather play at Gaara's house than his own, maybe if he played these games with Gaara it would be better, just not his father..._

_"W-what kind of game Muku-sama?" Naruto's body was shaking now, his small tan frame shivering like he was outside on a cold winters night._

_"Undress." Muku ordered while pulling his onyx locks up into a messy bun._

_Muku was lying on the bed with nothing but a sheet covering his lap, Naruto was sure Muku had an erection by now. He slowly stripped off his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor soundlessly then moved to his pajama bottoms, pushing them down along with his boxers to the floor and stepping out of them. "What now Muku-sama?"_

_Naruto heard the older male let out a soft moan and he looked up to see him stroking his erection from base to tip slowly, his eyes looking straight into Naruto's own. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hands harshly. He needed to say something now or he wouldn't be able too. Fear welled up inside of him when a pale hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him onto the bed._

_"Muku-sama..." Naruto whispered fearfully._

_"That's it Naruto, moan my name." Muku trailed his hand down the smaller boys chest and took a hold of his penis, stroking a couple of times to get it hard._

_"Muku-sama!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the older man's wrist tightly. "I-I don't like it when you do these these things to me!" _

_Naruto's eyes snapped open in realization to what he had just said. He couldn't believe he actually said it, he was so proud of himself! Tears welled up in his sapphire eyes, and he smiled a tiny smile. For the first time in his life he had stood up for himself, he couldn't be more proud of himself than at this moment. That was, until a hand connected with his face and his head snapped to the side._

_Tears fell from his eyes for a completely different reason now, his face stung worse than it ever had before. Muku had never physically struck him like that before... It made his whole body tense up and his face scrunch in pain._

_"Naruto..." Muku growled, leaning close to the other boys ear. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen to me carefully."_

_Naruto didn't move, he just layed there with his face buried in the blankets, his hand clutching the side of his face in fearful pain. _

_"I adopted you for one reason and one reason alone. I don't care what I have to do to get what I want, I will get it. If you ever go against me like that again, I will make sure you don't have the chance to do it again. Do you understand me?" _

_Naruto didn't move until a large hand grabbed a fistful of hair and snatched his head away from the blankets. "Answer me!"_

_"Y-yes Muku-sama! I-I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out loudly._

Every since that day I just acted like I enjoyed everything he did to me. I was told later on that night that if I couldn't enjoy it I could at least act like I enjoyed it, easy for him to say. I'm not how I managed to moan and beg for more when all I want to do is curl up in a dark corner and rock myself into oblivion. Was it so much to ask for someone to love me? Or just a true friend?

Gaara had been a true friend to me, he had been my bestfriend. When Muku found out I was good friends with the neighbor boy he just had to pack us up and move to a different city though. I guess he couldn't stand the thought of me being close to anyone, he was scared they would take me away from him.

I was scared too.

Muku is all I know... Without him I wouldn't know any type of love, even if his love isn't a good kind of love. I'm old enough now to run away, old enough to report him and have him thrown in jail, but I'm afraid to be without him.

There are so many things I've never gotten to do and I know I probably won't get to do them any time soon, that was okay though. I couldn't be alone. If I was alone I would start thinking about all the things that's happened to me in the past and are sure to happen to me in the future and I would go crazy. I've thought about it before, all these things.

I've staired at myself in the mirror and saw how pathetic I am, I see how fat I am and how nasty I look. Muku helps me with that, Muku makes sure I'm thin. You see, without Muku I would be lost... So fucking lost.

Who would hold me so tightly it hurt? Who would pull my hair and push me around? Who would call me all those nasty names and shove me up against the walls? Who would tell me how worthless I am? Who would love me?

Muku loves me. Muku loves me until I go insane.

Muku...

The sound of bells chiming snapped me out of my trance and made me look up. That pink haired girl that I met the other day was holding the door open for those other two girls, they were all talking and laughing loudly.

"We'll be back in a little while Sasuke-sama!" The red haired girl called out into the door with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah! You better bring me back a late and some fries or I'll have to fire you!" I heard Sasuke yell back playfully from somewhere deep inside the studio.

I hurried up to the group of girls as before they got too far away and tapped on the blonde one's shoulder softy. She turned around to look at me in surprise for a moment before she frowned and glared at me.

"Well, well, look who the cat drug in." She snapped loudly making the other two turn around as well. "Look here pretty boy, we're not working right now so it wouldn't be a crime if we kicked your ass!"

"Ino!" The bubblegum haired girl yelled. "Sasuke would still make you clean the studio for a month!"

"I-I'm not here to start anything..." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Then what do you want?" The red haired girl stepped closer to me and I looked up at her with soft eyes.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry... For how rude I was the other day." I looked at them hopefully for a moment before looking away again.

"Che. Don't worry about it!" The bubblegum haired girl smiled at me brightly. "Just don't do it again or we'll have to show you what girl power is all about!"

I nodded and watched the three of them continue their walk down the street for a few moments before I turned to the frosted glass door and pulled it open. I wasn't sure how Sasuke would react to seeing me again, I'm pretty sure he hates me by now, that is if he hasn't forgotten me.

I took in a deep breath and walked further into the building, looking around for any signs of where Sasuke might be. I jumped when I heard a loud crash from the room where we'd done the photoshoot when I was here last time. I heard Sasuke curse loudly and followed his voice into the room as quietly as possible. He was picking up a tripod that he'd knocked over somehow.

I cleared my throat loudly and watched him turn to look at me, he just stood there for a moment before he glared at him. I expected that reaction... Our last encounter hadn't exactly been a very good one after all...

Normal P.O.V

"Can I help you?" Sasuke practical growled at the blonde, his eyes softening a bit.

Naruto nodded slowly, "I came to talk to you."

"Talk or bitch? Because if it's the latter then I'd be more than happy to escort you right out the front door."

"Just... Talk."

Sasuke eyed the blonde for a second before nodding, "Follow me." Sasuke turned and walked into a small room that held a desk and multiple pictures framed on the walls. They both took a seat and just looked at one another for a few moments in what should have been an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't, it was peaceful. That was weird considering they were complete strangers.

"I wanted to apologize." Naruto broke the silence suddenly. "For you know... Slapping you in the face and all..."

"Hn. It's alright, you hit like a girl anyways." Sasuke snorted with a smirk.

"Look," Naruto glared. "I'm trying to be nice to you. The least you could do is compromise a little."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. "How about this, we just forget it ever happened and move on with our lives. Thank you for apologizing to me, a complete stranger, who you smacked in the face for trying to make sure you were alright when you went crazy and called my hard earned studio a piece of shit and got told off for being mean. I forgive you." Sasuke ranted.

Naruto blinked a few times, something about the way Sasuke looked had caught his attention just now. He wasn't sure if it was his pale skin that nearly glowed in the light or his onyx locks that fell delicately in his face, making him look so much better than he would if he were bald. Maybe it were those dark eyes that looked so mysterious it seemed unreal or those thin lips that seemed so smooth...

This was a complete stranger he was talking about, so why did something in his chest tighten when he looked back into those eyes? He wanted to stand up and leave as quickly as possible but something in the back of his mind told him that he'd much rather be here with this stranger than at home with Muku. That familiar feeling of dread swallowed him whole again and he looked down at his hands, he didn't deserve to be in the presence of someone so nice.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "N-no?"

"Jesus Christ... I said; do you want to go get some lunch with me?" Sasuke repeated quietly.

"I-I..." He wasn't sure what to say... He was starving but he couldn't just eat. Even if he did, everything would come right back up, it wasn't as simple as Sasuke thought. "No. I can't."

"Because your starving, right?" Sasuke snorted once again.

"Excuse me?" The blonde snapped quickly.

"You're starving Naruto. Your way too thin to be healthy, one meal wouldn't kill you, you know? Now maybe if you skip another meal... That's a different story." Sasuke looked at the blonde with such seriousness in his eyes that Naruto nearly bowed his head in shame.

"You couldn't possibly understand Sasuke..."

"Do you like movies Naruto?" Sasuke smirked slightly, a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess? Movies are alright... Why?" Naruto looked at the raven confusedly, surely Sasuke wouldn't-

"Then perhaps you could explain it to me some other time? Maybe over a movie?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at his own words. Where had that even come from? Had he just asked Naruto out like... A date? No, maybe he just needed a new friend. He wasn't sure why but something about Naruto drew him in, something about the way he acted, the way he looked, those eyes...

"I-I don't know... I have to go." Naruto stood and quickly grabbed a pen from Sasuke's desk and wrote his something down on a random piece of paper he grabbed before hesitantly handing it to Sasuke.

"Maybe... Maybe a movie would be nice..."

Sasuke looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with curious eyes, a ignored the slamming of his office door and a small smile took over his features.

_863-348-9586- Naruto_


	6. Our pain

**Aurthors Note: Guys I'm SO SO SOOOOO sorry if any of you tried to comment/fav/watch/etc. Someone hacked my email account and it got deleted -_- I have a new email now and everything should be working again so PLEASE, feel free to leave me some love again XD**

**Quote: **_**You only live once, so live your life to the fullest.**_

_**Forgive me, I suck at writing dirty things... Erm... **_

**Chapter Six- Our pain**

_Moans echoed through the large room, each sound echoing off of the pale gray walls as they grew from quiet to loud. Too loud, it was always like this thought. How could someone possibly get this exited because of another person? It didn't make since, the sound of the older man's lust filled moans and groans, the sound of his heavy breathing and the feeling of his sweat slickened skin gliding along his tan back as he thrusted in and out of him slowly, none of it made since._

_His guardian was going so slow, not fast and rough like he normally did during these times. He seemed to like he was being careful with him and he didn't like it one bit. He'd much rather feel that sharp stabbing pain course through his body like hot lava than such gentle thrusts into him, the pain reminded him of how wrong all of this was, how sick and twisted Muku was as a parent figure. That pain that coursed through his body when they did this kept him sane._

_How could the hands that were caressing his hips and shoulder in such a soft embrace be the exact same hands that have wrapped around his throat in a bruising embrace, stealing his life right away from him? It felt so wrong to be treated so right... Muku was never careful with him, ever. He was his little fuck toy and that was all there was too it. _

_He let out a breath of relive when he felt his pace pick up and soon after the feeling of hot cum filling him until it dripped from his insides and slid down his thighs. This was their second round since he had gotten home from meeting Sasuke so maybe it would be their last for today. He let out a moan as Muku pulled out of him slowly, he had to play along like he was told._

_His breath was heavy and his skin was flushed. He ignored the pale hand that caressed his abdomen in a loving manner while trying to catch his breath. He hated the fact that he had came; both times. The fact that he got hard when Muku did these things to him made him sick, he didn't enjoy them at all so how could his body betray him like this? Was it normal for people to react while being raped? _

_He wished he knew, maybe it would ease this feeling of guilt and disappointment he was feeling for himself._

_"Go get cleaned up." The quiet yet strict voice of Muku rang in his ears._

_"Okay..."_

_Naruto slowly stood from the bed and exited the room with his clothes gathered in his hands. He couldn't feel any bruises forming and it made him feel slightly sad. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted proof of what Muku did to him or because he just needed to feel the pain. Either way, he just wanted to take a shower and go to his room. _

Sasuke sat at his desk with a small smile gracing his features. Yes that's right, Uchiha Sasuke was actually smiling. Something about Naruto... That boy just made him feel weird and it wasn't a bad kind of weird either, it was a strange yet good weird. This said weird made a warm sensation run through his body; it made him feel calm.

There was something about the blonde that drew him in and made him feel safe... It was a feeling he had never experienced before and it made him feel oddly... Giddy? Happy? Exited? He wanted to become friends with Naruto and learn more about him, it was that simple. At first he just wanted to apologize to Naruto but now he wanted to become friends with him, there was just something about him that made Sasuke not want to let this chance slip through his fingers.

It was true, he didn't have many friends if any at all but the ones he did have were nice and respected him and in return they got his respect. Maybe that was all Naruto needed was a friend? Someone to break him out of his shell-o-weird, maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind having another friend.

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and stood from his desk, the small smile leaving his features. He would call Naruto sometime, after he had time to think about it that is. He didn't know Naruto and Naruto didn't know him, Naruto was a client and that was it. Still though... The sadness that he saw in Naruto's eyes made him want to at least try and befriend him...

SPECIAL MUKU POV, *Snickers*

I watched the small blonde as he made his way timidly out the front door as quickly as he could without causing me to notice his rush. I noticed anyway, I always notice. I let out a long sigh and turned to make my way to the kitchen table where I took a seat in one of the few metal chairs surrounding the small rectangle table.

I was sick. So fucking sick and disgusting, how could I do these things to such an innocent child over and over again? Naruto had never done anything to me before and I knew he never would, because he was afraid of me. Not the scream in terror and run kind of fear, his fear was one of the worst their was. His kind of fear was the kind of fear where he suffers through everything I put him through without complaints, he cowers at the mere thought of me.

That disturbed me a lot more than I let on. I would never be able to tell Naruto how fucking sorry I was for the things I do to him and will do to him in the future. These things I do to him don't fascinate me, they don't make me smile like a sadistic bastard, they don't make me want to go around and rape innocent children. It's only him... That fucking face.

It was all because of his fucking face. The way he looked, his hair, his smile, his eyes. When I had set out to adopt some poor child who needed someone to love them uncontrollably, someone to cling to when they were afraid, someone to call me daddy and follow in my footsteps to become a wonderful young man some day, that's exactly what I wanted. I didn't go to an adoption agency looking for a child to adopt so I could molest him or her... But when I saw his face.

Those bright blue eyes so full of wonder and that soft; thick blonde hair, one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen even if it was tiny. All I could think about was him. I knew from the moment he set eyes on Naruto that he just had to be related to him somehow. Maybe it was some stroke of sick and twisted luck but I had found what he was missing since highschool and I couldn't pass up the chance for something like that.

He; Minato Namikaze, my highschool English teacher; my highschool sweetheart. Or should I say he would have been my highschool sweetheart if it wasn't for his wife. I admit, she was a very beautiful woman; however, she had what I wanted and wouldn't let him go. Minato wasn't interested in me and he made that very clear when I approached him and told him about my crush.

It broke me.

I would hardly eat or sleep for months after he had blown me off. The man of my dreams, my living fantasy was married and wouldn't even give me a chance. I was heart broken to say in the least. I often wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart, I felt so alone during that time. After years of feeling so alone I decided to adopt someone to call my own, someone to distract me from the empty ache in my heart but that plan backfired on me when I saw Naruto.

All the feelings I had been trying so hard to push away since Minato rejected me came rushing back and I chose him without a second thought. At first I was the perfect father figure for Naruto and then I started having those feelings, those urges to just push him down and fuck him like I had so badly wanted Minato to do to me. It was sick I know, I just couldn't stop. I was addicted.

Now I've gotten myself into one big mess that was impossible to clean up. Naruto would never know how strongly the feeling of guilt came over me after I did those things to him. Each time, it was like a small part of me broke, I caved further into myself. I tried to stop and I just can't. Sometimes I wished Naruto wasn't so broken, I wished he would rebel against me and just run away, so far away that I would never find him again, I would never be able to hurt him again.

With a sigh I stood from the dining room table and marched upstairs to the bathroom and turned the shower on. After I stripped my clothes off I simply just stood there, staring at myself in the mirror. My dark hair contrasted with my pale skin, making it seem to glow. I brought a hand to my face and gently brushed my onyx bangs out of my eyes and gathered the rest of my inky locks, tying them back with a hairband.

Soon Naruto would be back from where ever he had went and we would have some reluctant fun. I felt my chest constricted painfully at the mere thought and he quickly got into the shower, turning the water on nothing but hot hoping it would wash away some of my sin.

_Naruto... I'm sorry..._


	7. Dinner and a movie

Your text here

7-29-12 1:22am

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been trying to figure out what should happen in this chapter, still not completely happy with it but it's the best my muddled mind could come up with right now…

Quote: _My bittersweet perfection, _to_ feel my bones so white and strong, to feel the pain with so much to gain, to feel so light and watch your skin shine so bright, to see those jutting ivory bones pressing against your skin with suck force they threaten to shatter that flawless skin and take a peek at the outside world, to see that flat flesh so thin and pale, living in your own personal hell, to keep your hands around your wrists making sure you don't stretch an inch, those bones so hard and veins flowing with sorrow, a reminder of what your pain was worth, you will never know the bittersweet taste of perfection until you meet Ana with a voice so strong as she invades your mind and controls your body like a puppeteer, pulling your strings so tightly they wrap around your neck and you can't breathe without her shoving your fingers down your slim throat, making you even more perfect… -Me._

Chapter Seven: …Chapter Seven

Three weeks and two days. It had been _three weeks and two days _since Naruto had given Sasuke his number and still to this day the blonde hadn't gotten so much as a text message from that raven haired asshole. Everyone knows when someone gives you their number they obviously want you to _call _them at least once in the first three weeks after giving it to them, even if it's just to tell them you don't want to call them later on in life. But no, Sasuke hadn't even called to tell him 'Hey sorry Naruto but you're a babbling idiot and I don't want to call you. Okay, not going to talk to you later, bye!' What an asshole!

It wasn't because Sasuke didn't _want_ to per-say; he had just been busy and hadn't been able to let the blonde know that he wasn't ignoring him. He sure hadn't forgotten about Naruto that was for sure. If anything his mind had been plagued with nothing but thoughts of the young boy. His pale blonde hair, his honey golden skin, his straight button nose and his supple, pouty, pink lips that looked too soft to be any humans own.

He had been swamped with work as of late and he was sure Naruto would understand that. It wasn't every day that Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin lover Neji Hyuuga stopped by for a visit and business trip at the same time. You see, the Hyuuga's were friends of the Uchiha's; they had been for a very long time so when they came to visit it was important that you not disappoint them. Even though they are pretty easy going they can still be a handful, Sasuke had been busy entertaining them with his brother as well as doing his job. Hinata and Neji had insisted on bringing their horses so they could do a session with them, Sasuke couldn't say no, he was getting paid after all.

So that left him between a rock and a hard place. Having his father down his throat about not disappointing their guests and his mother nagging at him to go on a date with 'that nice girl from the Kazumi family that just moved in across the street' along with Itachi pestering him about anything and everything he could think of like he has done his whole life.

These past three weeks had been _hell_ to say in the least.

However, now that Hinata and her cousin lover were gone he could just sit back in his study room and take a breath of the sweet magnolia scented air that in flowed freely through the balcony door, his study quickly filled with that delicious scent when he slid the glass door open. It gave him a moment of peace and serenity, a moment that he hadn't been able to get in god knows how long.

Sasuke let his mind wonder to Naruto for the thousandth time that day. Every time he had gotten a moment of quiet thoughts of the blonde captured his mind, holding it hostage and forcing him to think about all that was Naruto. He was sure now; no positive that he wanted to know more about Him. Thinking about it now he felt bad for not calling a few days after he had gotten the number in the first place.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to call him… He was free now so what was stopping him from picking up the phone and pressing a few numbers? Maybe he was afraid of being rejected, even if he wanted to go out as just friends what if Naruto thought he meant as something else? How would he explain to him that he wasn't interested? You could tell just by looking at the blonde he had been through so much and he didn't want to hurt him in any way. He had gotten over the whole slapping incident; however he could still taunt Naruto with it if he ever bugged him or something. Maybe he should just call? What was the worst that could happen? Naruto _had_ given him his number, so he obviously wanted him to call… right?

He let out a frustrated sigh and dug his phone out of his pocket quickly looking up naruto's number which he had stored in his phone later that first day. He waited a few moments, just staring at his phone before pressing the call button.

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings._

"_Hello?"_

Sasuke froze before quickly hanging the phone up, holding it away from him and staring at it like a deer caught in headlights. That was Naruto. Naruto had answered the phone like he was supposed to so why he hell did he hang up on him? He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his straight nose roughly, what the hell was wrong with him? He had never; _in his whole life_ froze up and just hung the phone up when calling someone like that.

He decided he wouldn't call back right away; he would give it a few moments and then try again hoping to get a different reaction from himself. Why was his heart beating erratically like he had just seen something horrible, and why was his face flushed? He wasn't some thirteen year old calling his first crush, this reaction was ridicules!

He didn't have time to contemplate the rest of his thoughts and come up with a legit reason as to why he had reacted the way he had because his phone decided it would ring, cutting right through his train of thoughts. He starred down at it for a moment before hesitantly pressing the answer button and bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke is that you?" _

"Erm… Yeah it's me…" He looked around the room as if looking for an escape route.

"_Why did you hang up on me…?"_

"I… Didn't mean to?" He lied smoothly, not.

"_Right…" _There was a short pause before he spoke again. "_So… Did you want something?"_

If it was in his characteristic he would have let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, but it wasn't so he did the Uchiha thing and cleared his throat while sitting up on the couch before answering; "Yes actually. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today… Maybe go to the movies or… something?"

"_I have to ask my… Guardian first if he says it's okay then sure, I'd love to go." _

Sasuke nodded even though he knew Naruto couldn't see it, not missing the hesitation in the other's voice. "Okay, do you want me to call you back or something?"

"_No that's okay just… Hang on a second okay? I'll be right back."_

Sasuke heard shuffling for a moment before the line went quiet. He let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes, plopping back on the white couch waiting for the blonde to return and it wasn't too long before he heard the phone being picked up and naruto's voice answering his question.

"_He said it was alright as long as I was home before midnight…"_

Sasuke mentally whooped and pumped his fist in the air, "Okay great. So I'll pick you up at seven-thirty?"

"_Okay, I'll text you the address. See you later Sasuke."_

The line quickly went dead and he sighed in relief once again, his whole body visibly relaxing into the soft cushions. It wasn't long before he received a text with naruto's address and he looked at the clock on the wall, it was six now so he stood and marched into his bedroom to decide what he would wear

Sasuke slowly made his way downstairs knowing the rest of his family was sitting in the living room together. They would question him on where he was going and who he was taking with him like any normal parents and then his brother would made a smart ass comment which pissed him off and made him storm out of the front door with a scowl gracing his features and then he would forget about it on his way to pick Naruto up.

He knew this because it happened every time he went out with someone, mainly Suigetsu.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of tight black Urban Outfitters skinny jeans that clung to his figure showing off his small curves, a black shirt decorated with a realistic looking ribcage making his shirt look like it was torn and it was his actual ribcage and spine that were being shown, and a pair of dull purple vans with white laces. His hair was styled as it normally was, sticking up in the back with his bangs framing his flawless face. It was already seven-twenty so he needed to get going pretty soon.

"Going somewhere Sasuke?"

Said raven looked up at the person who had spoken to him and he nodded to his father. "Yes sir."

"Might I ask where?" Fugaku gave his son a curious once over.

"I'm going to pick a friend up and were going to the movies and out to dinner." He answered without missing a beat. "Is that okay father? Mother?"

Even though he didn't care what their answer was he still asked out of respect. He was raised to respect his elders no matter who they were and he would obey they rule until the day he died, it was only fair of him after all.

"It's fine dear, right Fugaku?" Mikato smiled at her husband, her dark bangs swishing in her face while the rest of it stayed in the long; tight braid behind her back. "It's fine son."

"Have a nice time little brother, and please do use protection if things escalate." Itachi smirked at the younger raven, ignoring the stinging swap his mother sent his way.

"Itachi Uchiha! You watch your mouth in front of your parents do you hear me?" Mikato scolded her eldest son loudly.

"Yes mother, I apologize."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the spawn of Satan before turning to walk out of the door, itching to slam it as loud as he could. He distinctly heard his mother yell for him to have a good time and to call if he needed anything before he walked into the very large garage where all their cars were kept according to who's they were. Everyone had their own space in here for their cars, it was rather nice. He himself owned more than one car, being rich had its perks of course.

Not that he himself had bought all the cars that were his. He had gotten most of them as birthday presents from his parents since they didn't know what to get him once he reached a certain age. The same was done with Itachi once he turned sixteen, the just didn't know what to get him so they settled for getting them cars.

So far he owned a lime green Lexus Ifa, white 2012 Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG, 2011 stingray corvette, 2010 mustang GT cobra, lime green Kawasaki ninja 250r, and an orange 2010 dodge charger concept. He was completely surprised when his parents had actually listened to him and bought him the Kawasaki ninja last year but he loved it none the less.

He decided he would take the Lexus for this trip and quickly grabbed the keys from the rack hanging on the wall. Security was tight around here and most people feared the Uchiha's so they knew no one would break in and steal their things, no one was that stupid.

He quickly climbed into the car sinking into the white material of the seats and crunk it, waiting for the garage door to open once he typed the code into the remote they all kept in each car to open and close the garage and front gate. Soon he was backing out of the garage and speeding down the lime rock path that lead to the highway, what possessed someone to build a house a quarter mile from the highway he would never know, thought he was grateful for the peace and quiet it granted them.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked up naruto's number once again. Hey onyx eyes flicked from the road to his cellphone a few times as he typed the message to him as quickly as he could. After sending it and telling him he was on his way he threw his phone in his lap and reached up to the GPS to type in the address Naruto had given him earlier. A pale hand retreated to the steering wheel and he sped up not caring if he was breaking the law by going well over the speed limit.

The raven haired boy listened intently to the sound of the engine roaring loudly as he left the cars that were behind him and passed the ones that were in front of him. He hoped there weren't any cops around; he didn't need to be delayed from reaching Naruto on time. Uchiha's were never late; it was some unspoken rule or something.

Quite soon the GPS announced he had reached his destination and he looked around curiously. Naruto's house was fairly nice compared to the houses around it; it was the biggest out of all the ones he saw on the way down this road at least. It wasn't long before he saw the said blonde emerge from the house and practically run to the car, he opened the door attentively and took a glance in with wide eyes before hopping in and strapping his seatbelt over his chest.

"Hi." The blonde turned and spoke to Sasuke nervously.

"Hey." Sasuke couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his mouth at the blonde's nervousness. Naruto looked like he was afraid he might be shanked in the next couple of minutes or something. "Relax Naruto, why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense, you're seeing things." Naruto looked over to the raven for the second time.

Sasuke shook his head and let his foot off of the brake, a small smile gracing his features as he sped off down the road. He turned to quickly glance at Naruto's attire for a moment before focusing back on the road ahead.

The blonde wore a yellow shirt with the graphic word 'Aeropostal' written down the front on the left side in white, a pair of stone washed skinnies and black with white vans, and a black hoodie pulled over the shirt but not zipped. His hair was devilish in locks of blonde sticking up here and there all around his head, and those blue eyes seemed even brighter than he remembered.

"So, are dinner and a movie okay with you?" Sasuke asked as he focused back on the paved road.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat at the mention of dinner, his tan hand picking at his pants and his eyes trained on his shoes. Couldn't Sasuke just understand he didn't _want_ to eat? He was perfectly happy skipping his meals whenever possible however, he didn't want to disappoint Sasuke tonight, he was the first person to actually bother with him and he didn't want to love that affection, no matter how small it was.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke looked at the blonde seriously.

Naruto hesitantly looked from his shoes to meet those onyx eyes he had been thinking about none stop lately. The way Sasuke's eyes flickered from his own eyes to the road made something in him stir, for someone who didn't show much emotion there was so much unhidden emotion in his eyes right now…

"You don't have to eat much if you don't want to; you can just get a salad or something okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay…"

Sasuke gave a small smile before turning his full attention back to the road once more.

As they made their way to a booth near the back of the restaurant to take their seat some turned to whisper about how it was Sasuke Uchiha while others ignored their presents. Sasuke ignored them in return but Naruto seemed to take in all their whispers and look back at Sasuke with curious eyes as they took their seats across from each other.

"Your quite popular aren't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly as he grabbed one of the menu's from the table.

"My last name is popular." Sasuke corrected. "They know me because of my family name and some by my business."

"Your family name? Are you a celebrity or something?" Naruto looked up at the raven with his full attention now.

"Nope. My dad works in the law firm business; well he owns it really, my brother, mother and multiple other Uchiha's work with him as well as other big company names." Sasuke answered honestly, looking up to meet naruto's curious gaze.

Naruto studied Sasuke's features closely when his gaze was captured by the other boys, flawless moonlight pale skin stretched over high cheekbones and deep almond shaped eyes, raven hair framing his face perfectly as it contrasted off of his ivory skin like nothing he had ever seen before, a straight nose and thin pale pink lips set in a barely noticeable smile.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" His eyes snapped back up to those charcoal eyes, his own quite wide and a blush covering his cheeks from being caught staring. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Sasuke smirked. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't " He started but quickly cut off the automatic reply. "I don't know… What are you having?"

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked back down to the menu for a few minutes before answering, "Calamari and a side salad."

"I think I'll have just a salad…"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke glanced at the blonde trying to convince him to get something more with his eyes but the blonde just nodded. "Alright then…"

After they finished dinner they were on their way to the movie theatre. There was a choice between 'Lockout, 'Madagascar 3' and 'Saw IV' so they chose the last one where Sasuke insisted he pay for the tickets just like he had done the dinner, ignoring naruto's quiet objections. Soon they were in their seats and the lights were dimmed.

"Hey Sasuke… Thank you." Naruto spoke in a quiet voice as to not disturb the people watching the previews.

"Thanks for what dobe?" He glanced at Naruto but wished he hadn't.

His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the blonde in the dim lights. The lack of light seemed to illuminate Naruto, making him look… breath taking. He felt his heart beat speed up in his chest and he couldn't will himself to look away from those alluring eyes that seemed to pull him in closer and closer every time he gazed into them.

"Everything."

"You're welcome…" Sasuke replied, not liking how his voice came out in a mere whisper as his breath got stuck in his throat.

He had to look away before he did something stupid and scared Naruto off. This wasn't the purpose of bringing Naruto out, he wanted a friend not a crush, and he just wanted to break the blonde out of his shell not bring him into his…

He forced himself to focus on the movie for the first hour but the guy in front of them kept talking with his friend and he could tell Naruto was getting annoyed much like he himself was. "Excuse me…" Sasuke said quietly, trying to gain the boys attention without gaining the attention of the others around him but he didn't listen. "Excuse me." He said a bit louder and the boy finally looked back at him asking what he wanted. "If you and your friend don't shut the fuck up I'm going to kick your ass all the way out of this theatre." Sasuke threatened.

Satisfied when the boy's eyes widened and he instantly turned back around to watch the movie, quietly Sasuke sat back in his seat and looked over at Naruto. Naruto was watching the movie intently now, his blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open while he leaned his neck slightly forward, being a horror movie Sasuke just couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare the blonde so he quickly thumped Naruto on the shoulder and said; "Rah!" quietly of course.

Naruto reacted as soon as his hand made contact though, jumping noticeably and looking over to him with even wider eyes. "D-don't do that again Sasuke!"

Sasuke took in the wide eyes and flinch fully, "Don't do what dobe?"

"Don't touch me. That's what."

Sasuke frowned but threw his hands up in mocking surrender anyways. "Okay, but I didn't touch you…" He lied.

Naruto grumbled but looked back to the screen, his hand still gripping the spot where Sasuke had flicked him tightly. Physical contact, he realized, was not his friend. He didn't want to be touched and didn't want to touch; Sasuke had no right to touch him even if it was friendly. All the years he's spent with Muku taught him no matter how gentle the touch was it was intended to harm in some way.

The sky was dark and stars were glittering across the night sky while silent wind ruffled their hair as they stepped into the car and closed the doors, blocking out the bitter cold that came with nightfall. Sasuke drove slower on the way back than he had on the way to dinner and the movie not wanting to let Naruto go just yet. It was only ten-thirty and Naruto didn't have to be home until sometime before midnight so that gave them about forty-five more minutes to spend with one another so he pulled through the gates of the local park and parked the car under a big oak tree, making the car darker than it already was with nightfall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; just enjoying the serenity of their surroundings for a while before Sasuke finally broke the blissful quiet with a soft melodic voice. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever…" Sasuke hesitated, hoping Naruto would catch on so he didn't have to embarrass himself by asking something he potentially had no right to ask his new friend but it didn't seem like Naruto understood so he gazed at him and asked through his pride. "…Had a girlfriend?"

"No." Naruto answered instantly with a shake of his head.

"…What about a boyfriend then?" Sasuke asked even quieter than the first time, something inside of him stirring with an unknown feeling, something he didn't want to recognize but did anyways, jealously, hope, hopeful jealously…

"No…" Naruto whispered, looking down. He refused to acknowledge that someone, a guy, molested and raped him almost daily, tonight had been a good night and he wanted to keep it that way so he pushed down those feelings and let himself enjoy Sasuke's company and even his compromising questions. "What about you?"

"No, neither. I've never really been interested in anyone in that way before." _Except you it seems…_

"I see… Do you have lots of friends then?"

"Not really, I have a couple but I wouldn't consider them friends, there just someone to hang out with when I have nothing else to do. More like business associates really."

"Hmm…"

The car fell back into that quiet bliss and they just sunk in it like a skipping rock across the unbroken water of a lake. It was nice to be away from everything rather it be an annoying brother or an abusive father, it was just _nice_ to be in each other's company like this.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the said raven, making his outline out in the darkness. He reached an attentive hand up and placed it on the ravens shoulder before speaking quietly. "I'll be your friend if you be mine."

As he said that though something inside of him bubbled up and he realized the promise he had just made but something told him it didn't matter, nothing mattered right now.

"Then I guess we're friends." Sasuke smiled slightly, placing his hand on top of Naruto's.


	8. The good days

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! When you see a ' :_ ' that means page break! I'm lame and don't know how to do that so that's what that will mean!**

Quote: _"We all come from our own little planets. That's why we're all different. That's what makes life interesting."_

**Chapter eight- Part One- The good days **

The melodic sound of piano keys being stroked whispered around the large room of Sasuke's office quietly, it was around five in the afternoon and the sun was at its highest peak in the sky. Oranges; blues; greens; and pinks painted the sky in a breath taking way, very few clouds were spotted and the ones that were, were that of pure white. The wind blew gently, ruffling the leaves of trees that were planted in the open area of grassy paradise behind kaleidoscope.

That was one of the reasons Sasuke had bought this particular once vacant building, because in the front were streets and scenery of the city, tall buildings and bright lights but behind it was a small open area of grass and tree's. He had paid to have the grass mowed and had the boring tree's cut down and replaced with cherry blossom tree's so in the fall the ground was scattered with light pink petals and in the summer they were at their fullest, not a branch bare of those beautiful buds.

A spiraling white bench in the shape of a large 'S' was placed under the tree's, making it so if Sasuke chose to do a photo shoot outdoors he could have somewhere for the model to lay or sit to get the perfect pose.

Sasuke was just standing next to one of three large windows in his office at kaleidoscope, just gazing out at the scenery when he happen to look over at Naruto who was sitting quietly on burgundy bench that was placed under the two large white paned windows. Smooth blonde locks of hair fell over small ears and down the nape of his elegant neck, stopping just above the base. Wide azure eyes staired out in wonder and amazement like he had never seen something so beautiful as the midday sky before. His flawless face

It was in that moment that Sasuke got the urge to just capture the moment; it was a feeling that couldn't be ignored. He wordlessly walked over to the windows and slid both of them open before drawing the curtains closed, there would be enough light to illuminate the other without making him too pale to see the simple curves of his nose.

He ignored Naruto's questioning gaze as he re-positioned him so he was sitting sideways, left side to the window and right side to Sasuke, his left leg bent and his ankle under his right thigh just above the knee and his right leg was left dangling, his floor hovering just above the floor. Once he was happy with Naruto's pose he moved to get one of his cameras from a drawer in his desk and placed the strap around his neck.

Naruto seemed to get the idea because soon he was posing on his own for Sasuke. He knew just what to do because not once did Sasuke complain about the pose he had chosen. The soft click of the camera shutter and the piano music was all that filled the room right now; it was a Saturday so Sakura, Ino, and Karin weren't here so it was just the two of them.

The way Naruto moved so fluently with such grace was amazing, none of the other models Sasuke had taken pictures of had moved quite like Naruto. It was as if everything Naruto did or said was perfect, the way his face lit up when he smiled a small smile, the way his gaze truly seemed distant and blank when he starred out of the window for Sasuke and the way they could snap to intense and dread filled or amazed was… amazing.

Sasuke moved to adjust the curtains when Naruto spoke; "My guardian locks me in my room sometimes when company comes over…" Naruto stated hesitantly in a quiet voice, not moving from his pose. "He thinks I'm appalling…"

"Well your guardian is wrong." Sasuke took a step back to look at Naruto silently, as if ignoring him while he reached out to grab his chin with his point finger and thumb, making him look up at his own face. He didn't stop the humble smile that made his lips twitch upwards; he looked into Naruto's eyes for a few seconds, just searching through them for what made him so amazing. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

A few moments passed of just staring into each other's eyes before Sasuke released his friends face and resumed taking pictures of him once again. The silence wasn't awkward or weird, it was peaceful and serene, and it was perfect.

:_

"Sasuke…"

Over the past few weeks of hanging out with Sasuke Naruto had learned several things about the raven haired boy but the most important was this: Sasuke's driving was outrageous. He had never met _anyone _who drove like Sasuke in his entire life. Now he wasn't saying that Sasuke was a _bad _driver, just that he drove like a criminal running away from the police. Like right now for instance, sure there was no one else on the road because it was a back road but did that mean drive 105mph out of 209mph? Apparently to Sasuke it did, because that's exactly how fast he was going right now.

Think god this very long stretch of road had few curves because every time they went around one Naruto clutched his seatbelt as tightly as impossible. For a brief moment he thought to himself _riding with Sasuke driving is worse than being shoved onto a bed and fucked_, he had no time to feel any emotion for that thought because just then Sasuke Sped up as they went around a curve and he felt like he was going from the tippe top of Mount Rushmore to the very bottom in less than 0.000005 seconds. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and held on for dear life as Sasuke laughed at his reaction for the millionth time.

Why did they make cars that could even go this fast? Sure it had to be some horrible toy for a rich boy who wanted to scare the living fuck out of their friends. That absolutely had to be it, there was no other explanation. Though if they didn't die while in it, it was kind of fun and terrifying, more terrifying though.

"Sasuke!" Naruto nearly screamed as they sped around another curve the same way as the last one. "Slow down you're going to kill us and I really, _really _don't want to die today you asshole!"

Suddenly Sasuke slowed down until he the car came to a complete stop in the middle of the road, Naruto instantly let out a sigh of relief until Sasuke put the car in park and got out. Naruto watched as he walked around the front of it and came to stop outside of his door and open it.

"Out." Sasuke said quietly with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Naruto hesitantly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, "Why are we getting out?"

"You," Sasuke pointed to Naruto as he slid into the passenger seat. "Are going to drive my car."

"What?" Naruto starred at the raven with a horrified expression. "I can't do that! I don't have my license and I don't know how to drive! I've _never_ drove before Sasuke!"

It was true, he had never had the chance to drive before and he didn't have his driver's license. Muku had never mentioned it and neither had he, that's just how it was. If he was to drive Sasuke's _expensive_ car he would most likely wreck it and kill both of them. He didn't want to die and he didn't want Sasuke to die, he should feel such fear about _driving_ but he couldn't stop it.

"Well then it's time to learn." Sasuke said as he buckled his seatbelt and looked back at Naruto. "We aren't leaving this spot until you drive so if you want to get home you better hop in."

Naruto reluctantly crossed in front of the car and entered the driver side, shutting the door and buckling his seatbelt. He didn't know what to do, what was what? "I…"

"Left is the brake, right is the gas." Sasuke answered his silent question. "Hold down the break and put it into gear, push the button in and slide it down to the d and then slowly let your foot off of the brake then press the gas."

Naruto did as he was instructed and slightly panicked when the car started to move, "Sasuke I'm going to kill us!"

"No you aren't." Sasuke laughed. "Just relax, the more relaxed you are the easier it is, I promise."

Naruto sighed and relaxed his tense muscles, practically melting into the seat before he slowly pressed the gas pedal. For the of their time together they drove at 35mph but Sasuke didn't care, Naruto could drive 5mph and he wouldn't care, as long as Naruto was with him it didn't matter, Naruto was having fun and that's all he wanted.


	9. The bad days

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long guys! I've been so busy lately! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter was co-written with Taintedbutterfly88

Quote: You're my shining star. But why do you have to be so far? I want to see you. Don't you have a clue? I hope everything will be alright since I'm not with you tonight. Nothing could keep us apart. You'll always remain in my heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If you look up the definitions of desperate and angry right now you would most defiantly find Naruto Uzumaki's picture next to the words. Even if his face remained calm and his voice never rose above a quiet plea he was pissed on the inside, more than pissed, he was furious. He had only felt this way once before in his life and that was when he discovered what Muku was doing to him was wrong. That wanting need to just cry out and scream, hit things and shout his anger away like a three year old that did not get what he wanted. It was a desperate need to get away and find a release from this harsh reality and have just the slightest bit of normalcy, something he only got when he was with Sasuke.

That was exactly the problem right now; Sasuke. For once in his life he had found something; a precious jewel; a solid rock that kept him sane and held back the damn of remorse inside of him waiting to leak through one of the many cracks so it could shatter that damn and flood through him like a tsunami, raging and breaking everything that was left of him on it's way through his small frame.

The day had started out just like any other day, he had woken up and went straight to the bathroom as quietly as possible, taken a shower, brushed his teeth, and got ready for the day and then made his way down stairs to greet the devil himself. Yesterday Sasuke had asked him if he wanted to hang out at work with him for a little while and then go to the coffee shop down the street and get some lunch. Although the lunch part sounded a bit disturbing he had said he would ask Muku and get back with him today.

He had pushed all his fears aside and asked his master if he could hang out with a friend today. Needless to say Muku had said no, but that was not why he was so angry, oh no.

"You've been going out to much lately Naruto." Muku crossed his slim arms over his toned chest and looked at the younger blonde with something akin to anger. "I don't know this Sasuke that you keep going out with but it stops now, no more going out."

Naruto's eyes widened noticeably, disbelievingly. He wasn't sure what to say, he was afraid to push the topic any further but he knew he couldn't just sit around and let this pass without so much as a fight. For once in his life he felt the need to break through to Muku, to make him understand that if he did not get this than he was going to go insane someday and he would not let him away from his insane wrath unharmed.

"Please… I just want to go out for a few hours and I'll be home before midnight. He's just a friend, nothing more I swear." Naruto said calmly, something inside of him stirring at the word friend.

He watched his master's features harden further as he took a step closer, towering over him. His shirtless chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing, such pale skin… "I said no, unless you want to be punished for arguing with me then I advise you shut up while you still can." He smirked.

"No."

Naruto had said it before he even realized what he was saying and when he did realize the fear coursing through his veins became more announced. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards away from his master who looked oh so amused.

"Are you back talking me Naruto?" Muku chuckled, "I thought I taught you this lesson many years ago, maybe you need something to remind you?"

Fight for the things that are worth fighting for and leave the things that aren't behind. Those words echoed in his head, the words Gaara had spoken to him the last time he saw him. Gaara was wise to say in the least, he always listened to Gaara so right now he pushed his fears aside and spoke what he wanted, knowing he would be punished anyway.

"What, are you going to rape me again?" Naruto let out a bitter laugh and looked up at the taller man, his bangs feathering in his face. "Going to push me down and tell me how worthless I am? Choke me until I nearly pass out or slap me in the face and fuck me until I cry? Bruise my skin and break my will?"

The shock on Muku's face was something Naruto had never seen in his life, the way his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open slightly was priceless. He recovered from his shock and drew his hand back, ready to slap the blonde in the face for talking to him like that.

"Go ahead, do it!" And he did, the sound echoed through the quiet space and Naruto growled. "You're a fucking monster…"

Muku felt his blood boil with every word that came from Naruto's mouth. The one he had taken in and provided for, the one he 'owned', was starting to turn against him. Ever since this 'Sasuke' came into the picture, Naruto- his love had changed. Was changing. He decided it was time Naruto remembered whom he truly belonged too and would never escape from.

"Monster, huh? Oh, Naruto you've seen nothing of the 'Monster' I can be." Muku nearly whispered, coal eyes dark with a dangerous edge as he inched closer and closer to the blonde, watching him as he backed away until his back hit the wall; Muku trapped him, stole a bruising kiss from supple lips. Onyx eyes seething in rage at seeing a mix of fear and defiance flash in those beautiful electric blue eyes. He would fix that.

"Stop," Naruto hissed lowly, as pale fingers ripped a handful of golden locks and started tugging him toward the stairs.

Muku tightened his grip in Naruto's hair, pulling harder as the blonde tripped over a few steps in Muku's haste. Reaching his bedroom Muku slammed Naruto against the door and started removing the clothes bit by bit. Taking purchase in Naruto's slender neck, digging in until that familiar taste of blood met his tongue.

Engulfed in his task, as he reached Naruto's boxers a tan hand on his, he was astonished glaring up into cerulean irises, they were hard, growing stronger and stronger. Muku snapped, punching Naruto across the face, but it wasn't enough the look was still there. Raining more and more punches down on the blonde, now laid along the floor after the first hit knocking him down. Blood seeping from a few small cuts on his face, eyes were still speaking that Muku was losing his grip.

He leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear; "You may think you've found someone you can trust, but trust is for the weak, Naruto. Do you honestly think any of your little friends would have anything to do with you if they knew everything? Like the fact that you've been such a nasty whore since you were a small child, every dirty thing you've done and let be done to you with no protest, and even enjoyed? The way you stare at you're reflection for hours, looking at you're fat smothered body, the way you shove those fingers down your throat after eating the slightest thing? Think your precious Sasuke would want to even look at such a worthless, spineless, fat, little slut like you after hearing how disgusting you really are? Never, you belong to me and me alone. I'm the only one who will ever love you."

Muku pulled back pleased with the self-doubt leaking into the boy's eyes. Running a hand along his chest up to the top along collar bones where he stopped one hand on both sides and dug his nails in the tan flesh making Naruto squirming trying to buck him off after strattling caramel hips, Muku drug his sharp nails down Naruto's chest, causing a screaming to bounce off the walls. He growling "That's right, Naruto scream for me." reveling in the blood coating his fingers and sight of crimson trails dripping down the skinny chest

This beautiful blonde was all he had ever wanted, all he needed, and he'd be damned before he lost him, even if he had to break and shatter what was left of the boy to do it. Was it really that horrible to want be loved back, to be the only one Naruto could see?

Tears trailing from the crystalline eyes, the sight was an intoxicating mix of disgust and immense pleasure. Only he saw the blonde like this, but it wasn't enough he needed more, to hear Naruto moan, even if it begrudgingly, to feel him every single inch he had mapped out and claimed for his own, to mark the sun-kissed skin to show any who dare look the boy was taken.

Muku stood yanking Naruto to his feet, the raven catching again the pale, pink lips of the boy guiding him back to bed, lying above the blonde, Muku reached around to grab the first of three restraints, tying Naruto wrist together, then to the headboard, enjoying the look of disgust, mingling with shame that was drowning in azure eyes. Muku striped Naruto of his boxers, ran his fingers over the silky yet scarred skin, so many had faded; it made the raven crave to make more.

He stood up and made his way to night table; pulling open the drawer knocking a few things around before he found one of the things he was looking for, a silicone and leather bite gag. Resuming his position atop the blonde slipping the gag around Naruto's head, Muku keeping the struggling boy still grounding his core on Naruto's middle before removing himself to secure the blondes ankles, the gleaming, bright, metal cuffs attaching to the bed with thick, black, braided nylon cord bringing a smile to Muku's face.

Retrieve the last of his tools and checking to make sure the restraints were tight so the blonde couldn't move, Muku nestled himself between tan legs he set to work, jeering "I'll make your body even more disgusting so nobody will ever even think about touching such a grotesque creature. No one but me." Tears again began to pour from the boy eyes along with soft, muffled mewls of protest as he slung his head side to side. Muku picked up one the four blades of different sizes ranging from a small two inch blade to a six inch blade, he was currently holding, the others in a black velvet case reaching into the little pocket in the case pulling out a alcohol swab and cleaning the shiny blade, because the last thing Muku wanted was to have to take Naruto to the hospital for an infection, too many people would see his artwork all over the blonde.

Muku ran a hand lovingly along a thin, beige thigh looking for the perfect place to start his design.

He gazed at his masterpiece, Naruto's strangled howls still seductively ringing his ears as his fingers tracing six long, shallow lines along Naruto inner thighs, two similar ones running from hip to hip, one going from the blonde's bellybutton to the middle of the boys pecks finishing with four on each side going the length of the bony ribs.

Licking his lips and not being able to hold back his lust for the doppelgänger of a love long past, Muku rid himself of his clothing, before crawling up the lithe body below him leaning back on his knees to remove the gag from Naruto's month, staring into the nearly crushed, almost broken, look in welling in the deep blue eyes, that drove him crazier.

Capturing the abused lips with his own, teeth meeting teeth as the raven forcing his way into the blonde's dark cavern, Muku's teeth tearing into Naruto's lips, his tongue nearly choking the boy. As he pulled away a string of saliva still connecting them. Muku groaned "Now for the real fun." Pulling up to his knees once more, feeling the fragile boy under him tense Muku chuckle at the reaction and purred "Don't worry it'll feel good for you too, Naruto."

Staring into such deep emotion swimming in the wide azure eyes, taking in the pink tint to tan cheeks and light sheen of sweat brought old memories to the for front of the onyx-haired man's mind and he knew he had to be in this body right now.

Moving back in between creamy thighs, reaching on both sides loosening the cord connected the bed before throwing Naruto's leg onto his shoulders, hardly positioning himself before driving into the smaller boys tight heat, all in one thrust, the volume of Naruto's outcry the loudest yet, nearly vibrating the man but he paid no attention just continued to slam into the warm orifice over and over, Naruto's wails never meeting his ears lost in a fantasy world of never to be.

He heard the strangled cries and pleas to stop but he just couldn't do it, the feeling was too great and Naruto needed to know that he was his and his alone; no one else could ever have him. He would kill him before he let him go, Naruto was his. Faded memories of Minato flashed through his mind and he quickened his pace. Electric blue eyes, flawless skin, shocking blonde hair, lips so supple, so kissable...

He cracked an eye open to peer down at the bloody boy beneath him with lustful eyes, the way those perfect lips parted in a loud scream nearly brought him over the edge. He closed his eyes once more and leaned down to connect their lips, kissing him softly this time, less rough and more passion. As he reached his climax he turned his head, whispering, "Minato..."

Naruto was glad when it was over, when his arms and legs were freed and he was left in the room alone with nothing but silence to greet him. He curled up into a ball as best he could with the painful damage done to his skin, tears silently shimmering from his eyes, he knew he at least had a busted lip along with some cuts and bruises on his face and that below was far worse, though even now all he could think about was how much he wanted to see Sasuke.

He didn't know why or how but right now he just needed to get out of here, right now he just needed to see Sasuke. He would not explain, he would not ask to leave; he was simply just going to go.


	10. Blind faith

**Naruto's POV**

I'm not sure where I'm going to go as I throw an old pair of jeans on and a plain blue t-shirt, all I know is that I need to leave right now why I still can, I need to leave before I'm dead. I'm feeling so many emotions right now and I don't like it at all, what am I supposed to do with all of these damn feelings anyways? It is not as if I can just turn around and walk out of the front door, it is not as if I can never come back. For now though I just need to be away from this house, I need to be away from him. My body aches and my head is killing me.

I looked into an old mirror that had been placed on my dresser many years ago and frowned deeply. My face looked horrible, something I couldn't cover up with make up as I did any other time he hit me or bruised me somewhere strangers could see. This time there were cuts on my face as well as bruises too dark to hide. My lip was busted on the right side, a short gash on my left cheek bone, several others littering my cheeks and even a few on my neck to match the throbbing teeth marks a little further down where my neck met my shoulder.

I held my hands out and looked at my wrists, bruises that looked like a mix between finger prints and thick lines marred over a few old scars, the rope must have been a lot tighter than I thought, with me thrashing around they were bound to dig into my skin. I sighed and turned away, I felt sick to my stomach and I knew I needed to leave fast, before he came to torture me some more. Luckily, I have a window in my room. I quickly lifted it and made my way out of it, climbing down the tree that was right under it and landing on the ground with soundless feet.

I did the only thing I could do right now, I ran. I ran even though every fiber of my being was pulsing with pain and my mind screamed for me to stop, to stop running and think about what I was doing. I know the punishment for this will be even worse than what I got today but I couldn't stand being there another second. I wasn't sure where I was running too but I quickly found myself running through town, heavy traffic speeding past me one after another.

I stopped at a bench, panting for breath that my lungs were screaming for and felt my pockets to see if I had grabbed my phone during my haste, I did, thank god. It was late in the evening by now, nearly three o'clock and something was bugging me, I had not talked to Sasuke all day. It was just something that came so natural now, talking to Sasuke every day…

Perhaps that's why when I looked around I spotted Kaleidoscope right down the street on the other side, perhaps that's why my heart was beating rapidly and my aches seemed to dull just a tiny bit, yet the tears that were there were still falling freely from my azure eyes. I don't know, I don't know if I know anything anymore but I'm sure I knew when I crossed the street and quickly made my way into the building, hoping and praying to any god there was that Sasuke was still here, still working so I could get to him.

**Normal POV**

Sakura instantly looked up when the bells above the door chimed loudly; overcasting the muffled music, that Sasuke was playing as he took photographs of Shikamaru Nara and his pregnant wife Temari. If she could say so herself, they made a very cute couple, even though they were polar opposites. She recognized the boy standing in the doorway, panting as if he had just run a marathon. His was looking around franticly, seemingly crying and she was not sure what or who exactly he was looking for but he quickly made that known.

"Sasuke, is he still h-here?" Naruto managed between ragged breaths and choked sobs.

She frowned, bubblegum hair swishing from side to side as she moved around the desk and gently touched Naruto's shoulder, the boy instantly jerking away from her, not bringing his eyes up to meet hers. Her frown deepened at the jerk though, something was obviously making Naruto distraught. "Naruto are you alright? Why don't you take a seat, you don't look too well…"

"I'm fine I just need to see S-Sasuke, is he still here or not?"

"He's-"

"Naruto? What are you doing here, what's wrong?"

Naruto's head briskly snapped up at the sound of Sasuke's voice, his breathing ragged and quick. He couldn't suppress the silent cry that had his shoulders shaking and his face pulled into a tight picture of bitter dismay. Just seeing the raven-haired boy made him feel calmer on the inside even if on the outside he was a nothing more than a weeping mess. Sasuke looked distraught to say in the least. The way his jet-black hair fell into his face and his eyebrows creased into slight confusion mixed with worry and his supple pale lips were brought into a worried frown painted the perfect picture of a distraught teenage boy.

"Naruto you're scaring me!" Sasuke said loudly, nearly running to the blonde in haste to find out what was wrong. Naruto was just standing there, his whole body trembling, with silent tears falling from his crystalline eyes, which weren't blinking, mouth parted ever so slightly with his blonde brows creased. He took ahold of Naruto's wrist gently, trying to get a response; any kind of response but all he got was silence. He released the wrist to bring his hand up to Naruto's face but stopped.

"Naruto you're-" His eyes widened as he stared down at the blood-smeared hand that was his own, looking down at Naruto's hand he could see small droplets of blood dripping from tan fingers to the floor in a slow drip. "Bleeding..."

"Sakura clean this up, now." Sasuke instructed before turning back to Naruto, pushing all his morals aside and picking the blonde up bridal style. He ignored the way Naruto stiffened considerably and the loud cry that was muffled by the way Naruto pressed his face into his neck, a hand coming up to cling to Sasuke's shirt tightly as they moved into his office.

Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest and his own hands were trembling. He could feel it; he could see it, right in front of his eyes that something was wrong he just didn't know what; why was Naruto now sitting on the bench in his office clinging to his shirt with a tear stricken face and bloody hand. He had noticed small patches here and there that were bloody on his shirt as well, figuring it was just from his hand or wrist he ignored it.

"Naruto what the fuck is going on?" He questioned, desperate for answers.

Naruto shook his head from side to side slowly; his eyes dawned on Sasuke's chest. "I c-can't tell you..."

"You-" Sasuke cut himself off with a snort. "You show up at my work place crying and unresponsive with blood on you and you can't tell me?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out, "I just needed to see you okay?"

With another snort Sasuke plied Naruto's hand from his shirt and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with peroxide, napkins, scissors and a roll of bandages and Naruto feared for the worst, Sasuke wanted to treat his wound, Sasuke would see the old scars and fresh wounds even if one of those was done by a tree, he would think Naruto did all of this to himself.

"You don't-"

"Shut up."

Sasuke's POV

I took a seat in the chair that I had pulled up and asked him to remove his jacket. When he didn't comply, I did it myself, as gently as one could while forcefully pulling a hoodie from another person's body. I ignored the objections as I grasped his hand, now seeing where the blood was actually coming from. I saw the scars and I saw the fresh cut and bruises as well as the undefinable mark going around both wrists, a part of me could guess but a part of me didn't want to know.

The room was silent as I cleaned his wounds. His crying had stopped and he just watched quietly as I dressed the wounds in a white bandage and taped it off with some scotch tape, it got the job done. I didn't press the matter about how he had gotten these wounds because deep in my heart I knew something was going on, something much worse than the anorexia that I had discovered upon first meeting him, it was something deeper and something that was none of my business even though a greater part of me wanted to find out so I could stop it, so I could protect him from whoever had done this, even if it was himself.

I had admitted to myself a few days ago that I found Naruto attractive so as I released his hand and looked into electric blue eyes the fluttering in my stomach didn't bother me as much as it would have a few days ago. I wanted him to know that I would be there for him even if he didn't want or need me to be, that I would gladly let him cry on my shoulder if he needed too. I could see so much more than the daunting shades of blue that was his eyes as I looked into them, I could see the pain and hurting he was going through right now, the look of pure desperation. He needed someone right now and I would gladly be that someone.

He did not argue as we made our way outside after telling Sakura that I was leaving for the day and tomorrow if needed. He didn't make one single sound as we got into my car and drove to my house, I knew my parents wouldn't care if I had a guest for tonight or a few days even so we made our way inside and I lent him a shirt to change into and watched as he made himself comfortable in my bed and quickly fell asleep while clinging to one of my pillows.

I let myself wonder briefly, what was going on with Naruto and why I found myself wanting to help him. There weren't many people that I let myself get attached too but as I watched his covered chest rise and fall and looked at his bruised face I knew that I had gotten attached to him, there was no letting him for now. I had found a real friend and wasn't about to let them go, especially after today.

My eyes were drawn away from the sleeping figure when a knock echoed through the room and the door opened to reveal my brother with a smug look on his face. "I brought you some condoms, just in case-"

"Don't." I snapped, giving him a disgusted look as he slipped further into my room.

I watched as his expression changed from smug to serious when he looked at the sleeping boy in my bed. I knew that he knew something was wrong, just by the sight of Naruto. Itachi was a smart man. He turned back to me with a sigh, "Sasuke I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

I followed him out of the room quietly, there weren't many times when I felt like I needed to talk to someone but right now that feeling was overwhelming, so much so that I chose Itachi of all people to talk too.

"I don't." I admitted seriously. "I don't know and that scares me quite a bit... I just know that I can't let him go now, not after today. Even before today I didn't want to let him go."

"Little brother, sometimes we have to make tough decisions. I'm telling you now that I believe you're making the right one, the boy needs someone and even if you don't realize it," Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "You need someone just as bad."

I watched as he turned and walked away, leaving me to drown in my own thoughts as I made my way back to my bedroom.

**Scene Change**

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke coached quietly, shaking Naruto's shoulder. "Come on sleepy head, dinner is ready."

Naruto moaned and buried his head further into the soft pillow that smelled so heavenly of Sasuke. After a moment, he cracked and eye open, Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on Naruto's shoulder, the other in his lap. "Dinner is ready, you can meet my family."

"You're family?"

Naruto tried to sit up and winced when he succeeded. Everything hurt, from his ankles up to his head. He needed a shower and hoped Sasuke wouldn't mind if he took one soon, he needed to wash away the sweat and grime that covered his body from the earlier events. He was afraid to even think about what Muku was doing, how he was reacting to a missing Naruto, though he was sure he had an idea of where he had went. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't get put in harm's way during all of this. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to get hurt or even encounter his guardian at this point.

"Come on, their waiting."

Sasuke had spoken to all three of them earlier about Naruto and made sure no one would say a word about Naruto's appearance or anything remotely personal… He hoped. They had questioned him but he didn't have answers to give them so it left all of them curious. He just wanted Naruto to be comfortable.

He helped the younger boy from the warmth of his bed and stepped up to his walk in closet, pulling Naruto along. Fishing out a pair of black socks, blue jeans and a red t-shirt he handed them to Naruto, "Take a shower and change into this, my bathroom is right there," He pointed to a glass door and watched Naruto hesitantly disappear through it.

**SCENCE SKIP**

The room was quiet and nothing was heard but the clanks of silverware against plates, it was somewhere between awkward and peaceful. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had, had a family meal like this. The table was spread with a wide variety of means, vegetables, and breads; he vaguely wondered if this was how Sasuke ate every night. Naruto felt more than a bit self-conscious with everyone's plates being full and his being barely covered with the foods he had chosen. He wasn't hungry at all; he was, but he didn't want to eat, so as everyone chewed silently on his or her food he just picked at his own.

"Is there anything special you would like Naruto? I could have someone cook you something if this is not to your liking, it wouldn't be any trouble dear." Mikoto spoke up, not liking how the already too skinny boy wasn't eating hardly anything.

Naruto felt like a deer caught in headlights, the kind that was inches before their unknowing death. However, he didn't want to be rude so he politely shook his head and forced himself to speak. "No ma'am, this is very good I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment…"

He looked around nervously; Sasuke was looking down at his plate, his face distant and unsure like he had not wanted his mother to say anything about Naruto at all. He was sure that wasn't the case though, surely Sasuke didn't care enough about him to tell his own family to keep quiet about Naruto's eating habits; if he had told them anything at all.

The one Sasuke had told him about a few days ago; Itachi looked like Sasuke's double. If it wasn't for the hair length and dark lines under the older uchiha's eyes than he and Sasuke would look exactly alike, and both sons looked just like their father with their mothers feminine features.

He could finally breathe when Fugaku and Mikoto had big everyone a good night and retreated to some other part of the huge house. That meant dinner was over and he could keep to himself once more. His body ached and he just wanted to sleep. This is why when Sasuke started upstairs and told him to follow he obeyed politely and followed the raved upstairs into his room.

"You can stay in the guest room right across the hall from my room or you can you know…" Sasuke started awkwardly, swiping a hand over his shoulder. "Stay in my room and I could sleep in the guest room, it's no trouble. Where ever you're most comfortable."

Naruto hesitated for several minutes, just looking down at the eggshell carpet with a distant gaze. He didn't want to kick Sasuke out of his own room, that would be rude, but he didn't exactly want to be by himself either… He was having an internal battle with himself. Either he could go stay in the guest room, be by himself all night, and most likely not get any sleep at all or he could suggest that he stay here. In Sasuke's room. With Sasuke. Something deep inside of him was screaming for the second option, telling him that he did not want to be alone, which is exactly why he ran blindly to Sasuke in the first place.

Maybe he could just… However, what if Sasuke decided to do something? What if he- No. Sasuke was not Muku; he would never hurt him like that. Nevertheless, what if he got too close and discovered Naruto's unseen wounds? Maybe a pillow…

"Naruto?"

"I- can we… I mean would you…" Naruto furrowed his brows and grasped his own wrist tightly. What if Sasuke was repulsed by the idea of sharing a bed with Naruto no matter how big the bed is? He sighed, either way he didn't want to be alone right now. "Could we share?"

Sasuke was confused for a moment before it dawned on him that Naruto was asking to share a bed with him. His heart thumped awkwardly in his chest and he ignored it. Naruto was not the type of person to touch and want to be touched so sharing a bed with him; he would have to be careful not to get too close… "A bed?"

Naruto nodded, daring to look up at Sasuke.

"Sure, yeah it's plenty big enough for both of us."

As they changed and were settled under the deep comforter to let sleep wash over them Sasuke spoke once more; "Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know what happened today, and you don't have to tell me but… I'm here for you if you need me."

Naruto smiled, burying his head into the blankets deeper and before he knew what he was saying, the words had slipped past his lips, "Sasuke, will you hold me?"

Sasuke was shocked; nothing inside of him found it weird as he hesitantly scooted closer to Naruto and wrapped an arm around Naruto's own, holding him loosely. They both fell into a deep slumber before they had a chance to say anything more and as they slept, Naruto unknowingly let a small smile grace his features.


	11. Another damned soul to save

**I am so sorry for the delay in updates! There is no excuse, I was just lazy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'll try and update more now that I have my mojo back! :) IMPORTAINT! The first part is from Itachi's pov kind of, it was before, just wanted to put something's that he saw in there. After his part, it goes back to the plot.**

**Quote/Lyrics:** **You've got a second chance, you could go home. Escape it all. It's just irrelevant.**

**Itachi's adventure.**

Obscured by the darkness a lanky figure wondered through the long corridors and turned the sharp corners of the maze hallways to find his little brother's bedroom. He was curious as to who Sasuke had been hanging out with so much lately. For the past month Sasuke and his mystery guest had been going out at least three to four times a week, yet Sasuke hadn't brought this mystery person home not once.

It was his duty as big brother to unravel these things and bind them together in a new book. Chapter 'Sasuke has a mystery friend' was already open and he needed to find out who exactly this person was before they hung out again. It wouldn't be a lie to say he was bored and just wanted to pry in his little brother's life to piss him off and make him yell obscene things at him and then slam the door in his face.

Yes, being a big brother had so many delightful perks.

However, a whole month of Sasuke walking around either talking or texting on his cellphone was getting annoying. All the miniature Itachi did anymore was go to work, walk around outside taking pictures, going off with his friend or talking on the phone. It was annoying that Sasuke wouldn't argue back with him like he use too, they hadn't had a real conflict in too long now, Sasuke was being so selfish. What was Itachi supposed to do with his free time now?

What a selfish little brother Sasuke was being!

He had also discovered which car Sasuke had taken out the first time he met up with this… person and he knew for a fact that Sasuke only took that car out when he wanted to make a good impression on someone, normally one of their fathers subordinates as a favor for their father. But no; Sasuke had taken that car out most of the times he went to meet up with it and that was very odd.

Perhaps his brother had finally found someone special; then again Sasuke was awfully weird about that kind of thing. Not once had he shown any kind of interest in anyone, not in that way at least, but here he was now, ignoring his sparked arguments and instead shushing him because he was always on the phone, god he didn't know how selfish he was acting when he did that!

Itachi had rights! Rights to annoy the living hell out of his little brother!

As he made his way to Sasuke's room he pushed the door open without knocking, Sasuke wouldn't hear him anyways, and he was probably on that stupid telephone. He looked around for his little brother and spotted him lying on his stomach on his large satin covered bed. He smirked to himself and snuck up behind him, effortlessly bringing both of his hands down on Sasuke's ass as hard as he could in an open hand slap. The sound crackled through the room and Sasuke snatched his body toward the older Uchiha, one hand grabbing his ass in pain and the other gripping the phone tightly.

"Itachi don't smack my fucking ass like that you pervert!" Sasuke screamed at the older male, glaring with all his might.

"Then get off the phone little brother, I wish to have a full conversation with you." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"What are you, three?" Sasuke scowled, "Get out, I'm on the phone."

With that Sasuke turned back to the phone, ignoring his brother's presents. "Sorry Naruto, my older brother's jealous because he doesn't have all of my attention anymore."

"I'm not jealous Sasuke." Itachi hissed.

"Denial isn't only a river in Egypt you know." The younger raven remarked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Say what you wish Sasuke however, I've been worried about you as of late. Who is this… friend of yours that you've been spending so much time with?"

Sasuke sighed before turning back to the phone once again, "Hey Naruto, can I call you back in a few minutes? Okay… Okay. Bye."

Itachi watched in both amusement and annoyance while his brother said goodbye to his friend. Sasuke seemed too different when talking to this 'Naruto' person, he seemed too… not angry? Yes that was it! That was exactly it. Sasuke normally sounded so angry when he talked on the phone; he always yelled about something and hung up on the caller 99.9% of the time. But with Naruto it seemed to be different, Sasuke seemed a lot calmer and even a tad bit happy.

Oh boy that doesn't sound too good… Itachi thought to himself. He knew what it was like to be happy, despite what everyone thought they knew about him, he had been happy once. His parents knew about this time in his life but not many others, Sasuke for example. He was much too young to understand. After all, when Itachi was seventeen Sasuke was only twelve.

The older raven blocked those thoughts from his mind long ago, made himself think that person never existed and he had never known him. The human mind is an extraordinary thing, if you tell yourself things like 'wait who are you talking about? I don't know him.' Or 'You're crazy, I don't even know who you're talking about!' for six years every time you think of a certain person you can actually convince yourself that you haven't ever known that person.

Really though, your just blocking out all thoughts about that particular person and you slowly start to drive yourself insane. It was a must do though, he didn't need thoughts of something as fake as love filling his mind and making him feel light headed and warm inside, he had better things to think about besides the person he was once in love with, the person he told himself he never knew in the first place.

Now he was just a bitter shell of what he used to be and he didn't want Sasuke to experience that kind of pain. A pain so true that it tore your heart in two and set it on fire while you crumpled to the ground in the pouring rain, letting go of all your 'Uchiha pride' and begging for that person to stay, to please not leave because without them you were nothing. The thunder ringing in your ears not comparing to the pain in your chest while tears ran down your face mixing with that bittersweet rain as the one you loved walked away from you, ignoring your cries and pleas, you're begging in a tear filled voice without a single glance back… No, he didn't want Sasuke to experience what he had at such a young age.

Love was an Uchiha's kryptonite.

"Itachi!"

Itachi blinked and looked at his brother with slight confusion. "What?"

"If you want to fantasize then please, get the fuck out of my bedroom to do it." Sasuke snapped back, anger lacing through his voice.

Ah, there was the anger Itachi had been looking for. "I wasn't fantasizing Sasuke, I was merely thinking. Who is this 'Naruto' person that you've been spending so much time talking to both in person and on the phone?" Itachi smirked, waiting for Sasuke to get even angrier.

"First of all…" Sasuke hissed. "It's none of your business. And second of all, why do you care?"

For a moment Itachi faked a look of hurt, touching his hand to his chest and gasping quietly. The look in Sasuke's eyes was that of an angry, angry, person even if on the outside he was calm with just a death glare gracing his features.

"I care because you are my little brother and I have the right to know who you've been spending so much time fawning over."

Sasuke's glare intensified as he looked at his older brother with such distaste it put a bitter lemon to shame. "I'm not fawning over anyone and like I said, it's none of your business Itachi."

"Fine. Are you planning on going out with her again tonight?" Itachi smirked, waiting to be corrected.

"Him. I am going out with him tonight." Sasuke couldn't see Itachi's motive. None of this was any of his business so why was he sticking his nose where it didn't belong? Maybe their father had asked him to do a bit of spying… or their mother.

Sasuke watched as Itachi turned and left silently without as much as a goodbye. Not that he wanted one anyways but it was rather weird, maybe Itachi was planning something? Great that's just what he needed was a creepy ass older brother stalking his every move.

:_

Itachi pulled up a good distance away from the park entrance and turned his car off. He was parked under a large oak tree and it was dark except for the lights inside the park so his car could not be seen by his brother and his guest who Itachi had yet to see clearly. As of now the two were sitting on top of a set of monkey bars with their legs dangling down toward the ground, their figures illuminated by the large light that brightened the park in the darkness.

Yet he couldn't tell anything about either of them really, they were just dark shadows that he could hardly make out. Sasuke and his friend had been here for a while already, Itachi had waited about thirty minutes before pulling up at the park so his brother wouldn't notice him and get suspicious. The two seemed to be talking animatedly, their hands moving as they spoke back and forth before they grabbed ahold of the metal bars to keep themselves balanced once again.

From what he could tell Sasuke was relaxed, very relaxed in the presents of this other person and that worried him. Sasuke shouldn't feel this at ease around anyone. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his little brother; to a certain extent. He only wanted the best for Sasuke and he wasn't sure if Naruto was good for Sasuke or not. It might be slightly creepy to stalk your little brother while he's out with a 'friend' but it was for Sasuke's own good.

He wasn't going to make a habit of this; it was only a one-time thing. He just needed to see this person that had been taking up so much of Sasuke's time lately, they were all getting curious. Even their uncle Madara who comes over quite often had noticed Sasuke's strange behavior and had asked about it.

So, tonight he would spy on the two and get a good look at what Sasuke had gotten himself into.

Nearly two hours of sitting there, watching the two and Itachi had realized something. Sasuke had not made a new friend. Sasuke had not made a new client, Sasuke had not made a new enemy, and Sasuke was on the road to meeting the one called destiny. Against everything he had hoped for, he knew it was too late. She had sunk her claws into these two boys and she wouldn't let go until she was fully satisfied. He could only hope as her drove away that the smiles were sincere, that the quiet laughs were loud enough to be heard, that the lingering looks would be noticed, and that the rare brush of hands that would quickly retreat would soon grasp one another and hold on tight, never letting go.

Because when one of them let go, hurt would fill their young hearts and the memories of one another would stay with them forever, they would never love another like they would love each other. Even time would not be able to heal the wounds that are created by an Uchiha's kryptonite.

**Back to plot.**

Sasuke buried his face deeper into the endless warmth, not remembering the last time he had been so deliciously warm. It was like hot chocolate on a frost bitten winter's day, a blazing fireplace during winters haze. He moaned in satisfaction and let out a breathy sigh, knowing that he was waking up and wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. As consciousness roused him, he remembered that Naruto was here and he opened his eyes lazily with a stifled yawn. Pale blonde apprehended his vision and he blinked a few times, he was indeed still holding on to Naruto tightly. His pale arms stretched under Naruto's neck and around his shoulders as well as over his waist, holding him close. Naruto was not much different, his arms bundled between the two heated chests clutching Sasuke's shirt as if it were the blanket itself, their legs tangled in a mass of limbs.

He allowed a true smile to grace his features for a few seconds, just staring down at Naruto with unknown feelings swirling in his chest. He hesitantly lifted one hand and let a single finger travel over the smooth surface of Naruto's face from his temple to his neck. It wasn't until electric blue eyes slowly met his own did he realize what he was doing, he quickly retracted his hand and looked away; trying to conceal the small blush that threatened to rise.

Naruto stared with tired eyes at the raven for a few moments before realizing the position they were in. Instantly, he snatched himself out of Sasuke's embrace, stopping a throat ripping scream from escaping through his lips at his action. His breath came in struggled gasps between the near silent cries, he could tell right away that the action had caused some of his wounds to re-open and it hurt. His hand gripped his side tightly, trying to will the pain away. He laid his head against his raised knee and tried to steady his breathing and stop the tears.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was at his side in a matter of seconds, thinking the awkward position had triggered Naruto's fresh tears. Unaware of the multiple injuries trailing along the pale body, he gripped Naruto's shoulder in a strong hand, earning a major flinch. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to be all over you like that, I just woke up and-"

"It wasn't you. I-I just… Can I take a shower please?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

Taking in a deep breath he drug himself out of the large bed and let out a sigh. Sasuke's worried eyes made him smile ever so slightly, "I'm okay Sasuke, and I just got a bit freaked out is all. I don't like to be touched; yesterday... Yesterday I wasn't okay; you only got to touch me because I was upset, I was afraid… Just don't... Don't ask questions please…"

Not knowing how to respond to that Sasuke simply nodded. "I'll get you a change of clothes."

**Scene Change**

I don't know why, but a part of me started to ache when he said that to me. The old saying _"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words may never hurt me."_ Didn't apply here. I shouldn't be beating myself up over something this simple, should I? I mean he's wrong; I wasn't getting my hopes up about anything. Right? Uzumaki Naruto is just another person; he is no one special, just someone I decided to befriend. He's just a friend.

So why the hell am I hiding out on the balcony of my bedroom trying to avoid him as long as I can?

Maybe it's not such a good idea if we sleep in the same bed again. I can't control what I do when I'm asleep and I don't want to freak him out again. Though the question is, _why_ did he freak out like that? I've never seen anything like that before. He looked like he was in pain; did I hurt him or something?

"Sasuke?"

I look up at the sky when I hear his velvety voice calling my name. I know I'm acting stupid but the desire to know exactly why he doesn't like to be touched, why he came to me crying and hurt yesterday. Something inside of me was screaming 'you already know you fool.' And another part of me just wanted to remain ignorant and unknowing. Ignorance is bliss after all. Right…? I shook my head, _if_, and that's a very big if, something like that was going on; if someone was hurting Naruto, I want to make it stop. I wasn't to protect him and keep him safe, beat the living hell out of whoever dared to lay a hand on him.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thought when the balcony door slid open and Naruto came out to stand beside him, looking at the same morning sky. Luscious lime grass covered the ground for a good ways before it was taken over by the silhouette of trees, a lone bench sat stationed beside a very large oak tree which was overflowing with bright green leaves clustered together, the sun turning the sky a mix between blues, yellows, and pinks. A light breeze washed over the two, warming their faces. The scent of fresh cut grass mixed with the scent of the magnolia tree's that lined the front of the house.

Neither boy wanted to break the peaceful silence that floated through the air like the warmth that graced their skin. These days were rare, when you are constantly fighting with family or being tortured by them it's hard to get a moment of true peacefulness, but right here and right now, this was the moments both savored and would always remember.

Alas, a soft sigh shattered the silence. Without looked over Sasuke found the courage to speak what was on his mind. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why you chose me to run to and I'm not going to ask what happened because I know you will tell me when you feel you're ready too. We aren't the closest people in the world but right now I feel that you're my best friend and I hope you feel the same. No matter what happens, no matter what you say or how bad whatever this is, is, I will always be here for you." Perfectly arched eyebrows shifted downwards slightly, "We haven't known each other for very long, but I feel like we've known each other forever. It's weird and welcomed at the same time… Just know that, whenever you feel like talking about his I'm here to listen."

If Sasuke was looking at Naruto in the moment than he would have saw the flash of emotion that passed through those cobalt eyes as he spoke. He would have saw the way Naruto's face screwed up as he tried to suppress the tears from those few sentences and he would have caught the way the blonde's breath hitched in his throat.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, trying to conceal the emotion that threatened to escape. "Could we go get something to eat…?"

**Scene Change**

After a short discussion about who would pay for Naruto's food, they made their way back outside and into the 2010 Mustang GT Cobra, one of Sasuke less flashy cars. They were on their way to the local park to get some fresh air before they headed home. Sasuke had done some thinking and he would ask Naruto about going by his place to pick up some things that way he wouldn't have to keep wearing things that were too big for him. Not sure how Naruto was going to react, he waited until they arrived at the near empty park save for a few teenagers smoking on a picnic table under the pavilion.

Both boys soon found themselves sitting on the swings side by side, just enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Naruto picked at the sleeve of his hoodie not knowing what to say. Sasuke on the other hand was gathering his thoughts, unsure of how Naruto would react to his question.

"Naruto, we should stop by your house so you can pick up some things. I don't mind if you stay with me for a while, but you'll need your own things. I know wearing my clothes will get old…"

"No!" The look of terror that overcame Naruto's face made Sasuke want to cringe. "I don't mind wearing your things, I can just go buy a toothbrush and stuff… We don't need to go to my house."

"Naruto, be logical. Why spend money on things you don't have too. Look, we're going to go there. You need to get your cellphone and some clothes, it will be straight there and then straight to my house, I promise."

At loss for words Naruto simply growled, glaring at his shoes. He did not want to confront his guardian now, or ever for that matter. Running away is something he'll be punished for, he hurt enough. Maybe… just maybe if Sasuke came inside with him than he wouldn't be messed with. But what if Muku decided to go after Sasuke? That would be something he couldn't live with… No, think rationally. Muku isn't _that_ stupid.

"Only if you come inside with me." The blonde looked up to meet confused onyx eyes.

There was no denying that Naruto had started to trust Sasuke in the months they had started to hang out. Naruto had allowed small touches here and there, he had laughed, truly laughed and smiled around Sasuke, hoping that the friendship they had created would stay strong, become stronger. But this morning had been horrible, not so much the fact that it was Sasuke holding him, but the fact that as soon as he realized what was going on flashbacks of the day before flooded his mind and he felt the desperate need to just get away.

He did not want Sasuke to get hurt, and he knew by the feeling in his chest that someone was bound to get hurt. The feelings he continuously pushed aside grew stronger each and every day, and if it were not for the life he lived, maybe… Just maybe he and Sasuke would be more than friends. But right now, he needed to focus on solving the problem at hand, he did not know what to do except run. How would Sasuke react if he knew the truth?

**Scene Change**

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought Sasuke could hear it from the other side of the car. If you listened just hard enough he was sure you could hear it screaming "Don't go in there." With every beat. He was starting to change his mind. It wasn't too late; they hadn't gotten out of the car yet. Though they had been sitting there for nearly two whole minutes, Sasuke was waiting on him he knew.

"Maybe we should just-"

He was cut off by Sasuke frowning and getting out of the car. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to smooth the crease in his brows out; he didn't need Sasuke being any more suspicious than he already was. He didn't want to answer the questions that were bound to come if something happened, but maybe Sasuke's word was good. Who knew, maybe he wouldn't ask anything at all like he had said.

Either way he opened the car door and started making his way up the cobblestone steps slowly, wanting time to just once freeze so he could mentally prepare himself for the hell he was about to drag Sasuke into. Taking a deep breath he opened the front door, Sasuke following close behind him as he walked inside.

The house was pretty normal looking, Sasuke noted. When you walked in the door he was greeted by a large kitchen colored in green, an island table and a regular dining table, a large opening lead to the living room which held a large sofa as well as a smaller one and a lazy boy, a flat screen TV was hung one corner while a fireplace occupied the middle. Pictures of Naruto and who Sasuke assumed was Naruto's father or guardian adored the mantle along with some Indian artifacts. There was a step down room that was decorated to be a computer room, from what he could see there was a sliding glass door that lead to a hot tub.

Then as they walked around a corner there was a set of stairs, a bathroom beside them and a bedroom beside the bathroom. Naruto led them up the stairs and on the top floor, three doors was all he could see. He was assuming it was a bedroom to his immediate left and to his right was another bedroom and beside it was a bathroom with a step down shower. He was slightly confused when Naruto kept walking past all three and took a turn to the right but was quick to discover another door. When Naruto opened the door they were met with another step down room, the room was rather large.

The walls were an off white color with two of them solid black. A small in wall and the wall in front as soon as you walked down the steps to your right was black. A large bed was in the middle of the room in front of them, light gray sheets and a black comforter decorated the bed and pillows. A large stair book shelf was in the corner, filled to the brim with books and CD's, a few posters and a desk with a computer and chair. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the bed and a shelf stacked with notebooks and a pair of headphones decorated above the bed and a dresser against the far wall with a large mirror on top. Two large windows sat between the far walls, an oak tree that looked perfect to just sit in and gaze at the sky grew just outside one of the windows.

Naruto shuffled through his closet and pulled out an overnight bag, glad to find that Muku wasn't home right now. He went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Jeans, shorts, sleeping clothes, boxers, and everything else he would need for his stay at Sasuke's house.

"Hello Naruto, I would say I'm glad you came back but it looks like you're leaving again."

The voice made his blood run cold and his heart stop. He quickly turned around with wide eyes and pulled Sasuke to his side. Swallowing, he answered. "I just came to get some clothes."

Sasuke looked between the two with confusion, this was the man in the pictures he had seen earlier. He stood tall and proud, long dark hair in a low braid slack over his left shoulder, messy bangs obscuring his face. A straight nose and dark eyes matched with equally dark eyebrows which seemed perfectly shaped much like his own gave him a seemingly flawless physique.

The man looked at him with dark eyes much like his own, they just seemed… Dull. He suppressed a shiver but didn't back down and continued to look back at the stranger. He was raised to be polite so against everything inside of him that told him not too, he walked closer and held out his hand to the man.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Naruto's friend."

Muku smirked and gripped Sasuke's hand, not missing the way Naruto stiffened behind him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke; I'm Muku, Naruto's father. I presume Naruto is running away to stay with you?"

Sasuke ignored the way the last part was hissed and retracted his hand, something inside of him told him they needed to get out of this house now. He was not a believer in paranoia but the vibes this man was giving off freaked even him out.

"Yea… Yes sir." Sasuke stood tall, trying not to fidget with something.

"Well I think me and Naruto need to have a little talk, would you excuse us please _Sasuke_." Muku left no room for argument but the way Naruto was looking at him made up his mind. He's never seen azure orbs look so terrified before, so broken and afraid. Against his better judgment he shook his head and stood in front of Naruto.

"I don't think Naruto is in the mood to talk right now." He said sternly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. He looked at the raven with wide eyes, why was he standing up for him?

"Do you have everything you need Naruto?" Sasuke asked without looking back. When the blonde meekly nodded he spoke again. "Good, let's go then."

"Excuse me." Muku growled, making his way down the steps until he was directly in front of Sasuke. "Who do you think you are coming into my house and taking my son god knows where?"

"I think I'm Naruto's friend." Sasuke did not retreat, if anything he leaned closer. He was a Uchiha and Uchiha's did not back down from anyone. Even if that someone was his best friend's father, so he took a deep breath and spoke once more. "Go to the car Naruto, I'll be there in a second."

Muku looked surprised at that, he snarled and just as Naruto was walking past him gripped his arm tightly, snatching him back. Sasuke was quick to grasp Muku's wrist tightly and pry it from Naruto's own injured wrist. "Go."

Naruto was gone in haste, his heart threatening to come out of his chest and knock him over dead right then and there. His head was spinning as he threw himself and his bag into Sasuke's car. However glad he was to be out of that house, away from that monster he was worried. Sasuke was up there alone with him…

"I don't know you and I honestly don't think I want too, but we need to get one thing straight right _now._ I don't know why Naruto doesn't feel safe here, in his own home, but I think I have an idea. If he feels safer at my home than that's where he will be staying for the time being." Sasuke hissed, releasing his grip on the older man's slim wrist. "He came to me a crying mess yesterday. It's not every day you see someone afraid to be touched, bruised and bloody on crying on your shoulder. I have a pretty good idea what's going on here and if I were you, I _wouldn't_ try to fuck with him while I'm around. I don't care who you are, Naruto comes first and if I have to get my hands dirty to make sure he's safe then _so be it._"

With that and one final glare Sasuke shouldered past the raven and made his way downstairs and to his car. Not soon enough they were on the road again, the silence echoing through the small space. Sasuke spared a glance at Naruto and his frown deepened. He seemed to be distant, like he was in another place.

"Please don't ask…" Naruto whispered without blinking.

Sasuke looked back at the road with a sigh, "I told you… No questions. I'm here when you're ready to tell me."

Inside, Sasuke was ripping his brain apart. The only thing he could think of was how he was right, someone was hurting Naruto. Now he had all the conformation he needed to know something was up, even if he didn't know the whole truth. The aggressive display had proven him right and that made him want to rip that man to shreds. What kind of father was that? His heart ached not only for Naruto but for himself as well, because he realized that he was falling for someone who might be broken beyond repair…


	12. Come down off that ledge

With Sasuke's house being nearly a forty-five minute drive from Naruto's own it gave the raven time to think, time to think about everything that he had just witnessed and more. He was not paying attention to the road that seemed to be going in an unlimited straight line, had they even been around a curve since turning off of Naruto's street? He wasn't even sure.

Much to Naruto's dismay, as he looked over at the raven he could tell that he was deep in thought. He could shift in his seat, running a slim hand over his thigh to straighten out any wrinkles in his jeans nervously. The scenery to his right seemed to be going by a lot faster than a few seconds ago. He looked at the raven once again, and then glanced at the speedometer. His eyes widened ever so slightly, thinking that the raven was doing it on purpose, just trying to get him home, made him comfortable enough to relax for a few minutes.

That was until he realized that they were now going 80 in a 45 zone. Looking up at the raven's lost eyes Naruto started to panic. "Sasuke, please slow down…"

His plea went unheard by the distracted raven. His eyes flicked from the road to Sasuke and back again, "Sasuke, stop the car."

"Stop the fucking car Sasuke!" Naruto finally screamed, "Sasuke! Stop, your fucking scaring me!"

Just because Sasuke had a sports car did not mean he had to show off what it would do. Naruto's eyes were filled with unshed tears and his heart was racing, trying to beat out of his chest. He was preparing himself for an accident to happen, going 100 now.

Everything was quiet; it was like things were going in slow motion as a large semi headed straight for them. Their horn blaring like an echo in the back of Naruto's mind. "Sasuke please!" He screamed, finally snapping the raven out of his thoughts. The car swerved back into their lane and Sasuke pressed the breaks quickly, their bodies going forward before slamming back into the seats as they stopped in the middle of the road. What had just happened?

Sasuke's breath was heavy and his hands gripped the steering wheel as tightly as possible. He looked to his right, at Naruto, the boy was abnormally pale and quiet, his gaze wide and frightened, salty tears leaking from his cobalt eyes and down his neck.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as calmly as he could manage. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously!" Naruto shouted, "Don't let what you saw back there fuck with your head like that, stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about me."

"Stop thinking about you?" Sasuke scoffed. "How can I stop thinking about you when you're right here next to me? I can't s_top _thinking about you because you just won't get out of my head. As soon as I open my eyes in the mornings thoughts of you fill my head, all day long and right before I go to sleep there you are, right there in my head. I fucking like you, okay?"

The car was completely quiet, the silence echoed in the small space and Sasuke looked back at the road with a blank expression. He should have just kept his mouth shut; it was stupid to confess that he actually liked Naruto after saving him and then almost killing him again. Meaningless feelings shouldn't be brought up, someone would get hurt.

"Sasuke…" The blonde started.

"Don't." Sasuke put the car into gear and started down the highway.

**Scene Change. **

The multi-colored sky just above the rows upon rows of trees was turning from a silky pink into a dirty gray, signaling that nightfall would soon come. The two teenagers had not said one word to each other since the car incident, on the inside Naruto was convinced that Sasuke was just saying that he liked him out of pity, besides, did Sasuke mean like him or _like_ him? Naruto huffed and shook his head, he didn't want to think. Thinking always got him into situations he did not like. With a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked into the distance in front of him. The Uchiha's had a very lovely home he noted; he would have to remember to tell Mikoto that.

Naruto gripped onto a post that connected from the railing of the balcony to the roof, hoisting himself up one foot at a time onto the sturdy railing, the hand on the post barely brushing the wood now. A gentle breeze floated over him as he looked down to the ground below, he was nearly three stories up. Would it be so bad? He wondered as he gazed down, letting his fingers fully slip from the wooden post. He wobbled a few times before steadying himself once again, his arms by his side limply. Naruto took in a deep breath.

Leaving everything behind did not seem like a bad idea at all. Leaving this world would be a welcome task, being away from Muku, would be an honor. Something inside of his chest thumped harshly as he pictured himself leaning forwards just a bit, just enough to make him unbalanced and he would be freefalling. Straight to the ground below; straight to his freedom. His chest ached at the thought of leaving a certain black haired boy behind, he realized. Naruto had created a relationship with Sasuke, rather he wanted to admit it or not.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that either. He and Sasuke had been friends for months now, they were like best friends, and apparently more. He wanted to deny the fact that Sasuke had slowly crept his way into his life and managed to stay there. Best friends were supposed to tell each other everything, so should he tell Sasuke? Well, confirm is more like it. He had a feeling that the raven had figured it out by now.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto didn't bother turning to look at the intruder, he simply shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Well come down here and think…" Sasuke grasped Naruto's wrist slowly, waiting to see if he had permission to continue. When Naruto grasped Sasuke's own hand he knew that it was okay and helped the blonde down. "I'm sorry."

"its fine, Sasuke."

"No really… I shouldn't have said tha-"

"Shut up, I… I like you too."


	13. Splattering Paint

**A/Note: **I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I will try to start updating regularly!

It had been exactly one month and three days since Naruto Uzumaki had started staying at the Uchiha household. Surprisingly Naruto had hit it off with all of the other residence, including Itachi and Fugaku. Mikoto was easy to win over, all Naruto had to do was tell her that her cooking was amazing and she was welcoming the boy with open arms. Itachi had been rather skeptical of Naruto since he had arrived, but that changed a few weeks ago when Itachi was rushing out of the door and dropped not only his cell phone but his wallet also. Naruto had gone as far as to find out where he had gone and delivered it to him personally. Money in tacit, right down to the last dollar bill.

Fugaku was even easier than Itachi, exclaiming that 'when the wife is happy, everyone is happy.' Naruto had laughed quietly and finished his dinner. That was weeks ago, now Naruto might as well be the brother from another mother now. Sasuke was not jealous over this behavior; he liked the fact that everyone had accepted Naruto with little to no complaints. The fact that Naruto had been working on his trust issues was amazing too, Sasuke was now able to touch the blonde, however small it may be. He was not going to complain, Naruto was making progress. A short hand hold here and a few knees touching there was better than nothing at all. Fugaku had also moved Naruto into the room right across from Sasuke's, so that the two were still close, but had their own privacy since he would be staying for a while. Mikoto insisted that Naruto paint and decorate his new bedroom how he wanted, so that he would be more comfortable.

This was exactly why he and Sasuke were at Lowes right now. The raven was pushing a small cart while Naruto was walking beside him, both in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the paint brushes and rollers. Picking out the brushes were easy, they got a few different types of brushes and rollers, tarps, masking tape, and a small step ladder before making their way to the multiple rows of paint samples lining one wall.

"How about blue?" Sasuke suggested, picking up an indigo paint sample.

Naruto ignored the raven, picking up a midnight black, neon orange, neon green, neon blue, neon red, and the brightest white they had. He once again ignored the look Sasuke was giving him, turning and making his way up to the customer desk. A boy with bleach blonde hair, lavender eyes, and a small smile trailed his eyes over Naruto's body slowly, letting out a noise of approval he spoke. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I need a gallon of the black and a quart of the others." Naruto stated, reading his nametag.

Suigetsu took the paint samples from Naruto and looked over them, "Why so many colors?" He busied himself with finding the paints that Naruto had requested, loading them into the cart and waiting for an answer all the while ignoring the glaring hater behind the blonde.

"Because that's what I want." Naruto rolled his eyes and followed Sasuke, who had started to walk away hearing the click of a tongue from behind them, "Haters."

They were checking out when Sasuke pulled out his wallet, taking out a few bills when Naruto stopped him with a confused look. "I can pay Sasuke, It is my stuff."

Sasuke scoffed, he knew Naruto had enough money to pay, but he had enough to at least offer.

"Let's do half-sies."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, _Sasuke_."

"Then I'm paying for it all!" Sasuke snapped, handing the cashier two fifties.

The cashier hesitated and sat the money down on the counter in front of Sasuke. "You two work it out…"

Naruto laughed in triumph and Sasuke scoffed, snatching his money from the counter. "Half and half or nothing at all jackass."

"_Fine_!" Naruto growled.

**Scene Change.**

Arriving home and setting up to paint was a breeze. Naruto had left all the furniture they had picked out downstairs; they could put it up here after they finished painting. It was still early, almost eleven thirty. Naruto had noticed the way that Itachi held back a smile as he drug Sasuke upstairs along with their paint supplies. A smirk crossed over his own face as he ran back downstairs and took ahold to Itachi's wrist.

"You can help too, 'Tachi."

Itachi held back a groan and allowed Naruto to pull him up the stairs quickly, a little painting wouldn't hurt. When they walked into the room Naruto noticed that Sasuke had been to change into an old pair of grey adidas sweat pants and a simple black wife beater. Itachi dawned that was a good idea and went to do the same, coming back minutes later in grey sweats and a t-shirt that was a little loose. They mixed the black paint first, Naruto and Sasuke grabbing a roller while Itachi applied the masking tape to the trim and electrical sockets so they did not get painted.

They worked in silence for several minutes before Naruto started to complain about the silence. Itachi quickly silenced the blonde by bringing his stereo into the room and playing whatever was already in it. False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus filled the room and the three resumed painting the eggshell white walls the midnight black that Naruto had picked out.

Fugaku shook his head and sighed at the mess that was once his living room. Naruto's new matching bedroom suit was spread along the spacious living room, it wasn't a problem though, and it would be put away soon enough. He was dressed in his police uniform and would be leaving for work soon, against his wishes he had decided to go in late today. Mikoto was worried that he was working too hard, and honestly he was. Having and supporting a family meant hard work and dedication; he had plenty of both and would make sure his family had everything they needed and more.

"Is Naruto's bed comfortable dear?" Mikoto laughed quietly, touching her husband's shoulder.

Fugaku looked up at his beautiful wife, not even noticing when he had sat down on the bare mattress. Nineteen years and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smooth face and a milky skin glowed each and every day; her love grew stronger and stronger as well. She was truly happy, he knew. This small unusual family had grown into something beautiful, even if they did not show their emotions much. Now that Naruto was here everything seemed… Brighter? Perhaps that was the word, he liked Naruto. The young boy seemed to be that one person that everyone needed in life, that person who made everything seem okay even if it wasn't.

"I need to have a talk with Naruto later." Fugaku stood, dusting imaginary dirt from his uniform.

Naruto laughed and dipped the small brush into the white paint again, bringing it up and throwing it forwards, not letting the brush slip from his hands but the paint on the brush, making a splash pattern on the wall. He couldn't seem to get high enough to reach the top. With a deep breath he dipped the brush into the paint once again.

"Pick me up."

Sasuke simply looked at Naruto for a moment, trying to figure out if he had heard wrong. "What?"

"Pick me up, so I can get more paint at the top." Naruto looked up, onyx eyes meeting his own. "Or I can get Itachi to do it."

"Turn around." Sasuke quickly replied.

Naruto complied and held his breath, pushing away the bad thoughts that came with Sasuke wrapping his arms around his much to thin thighs and lifting him up easily. Sasuke looked up at what Naruto was doing; with help from Itachi he splashed the multiple colors of paint all around the room creating a dark yet bright atmosphere. The feeling of his arms wrapped around Naruto's thighs was unusual. The blonde was so light it was easy to pick him up, the warmth spreading from his arms to his face.

"You're blushing." Itachi smirked.

"I am not." Sasuke glared at his brother, ignoring Naruto who laughed. "It's just the fumes."

"Right." Naruto looked down, winking at the younger raven.

After the room was finished and the bedroom suit had been moved into the room, it was late. Nearly six in the afternoon. Naruto was now lying in his bed, fresh out of the shower. The room looked great, black walls with multiple different colors splashed onto it; a large black platform bed with a waterbed mattress was in the middle of the room, the head against the wall. A bookshelf was to the right, a desk and chair were against the wall across from him to the left, and two dressers randomly placed, a flat screen TV on one and a mirror on the other. Luckily he hadn't bought anything but the bedroom suit, some things were already here. They had gotten them from storage just for Naruto.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted his thoughts; he stood from the bed and opened the door. To his surprise, Itachi was there in a pair of Scooby doo sleeping pants and no shirt. If Naruto didn't secretly (and denying) like Sasuke than he would defiantly say that Itachi looked pretty hot. Despite what he had been through, was going through, he could still recognize a beautiful person when he saw one. The way Itachi's skin stretched smoothly over well-defined muscles and bones made him nervous and blush at the same time.

"Naruto, father wants to speak with you."


End file.
